


Our story

by juliemcc



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliemcc/pseuds/juliemcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way they met and the way they grow... together, simply, and beautifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Ali was in her early twenties when it maid its way to her mind. With soccer training games, and tournaments, she never had too much time to think about it anyways. As a young girl she did everything that was asked of her. She did braids, nails painting and played outside with her friends. Boys only became a “thing” in seventh grade when her best friends started having boyfriends, holding hands and giving little kisses on the cheeks. She sort of figured that she had to start thinking about having a boyfriend someday, but she wasn’t ready like all of her friends were. She didn’t have any interests in them what so ever. 

Luckily, soccer became a huge part of life. At age 12, Alexandra Krieger was already showing signs of stardom. Through the small town of Virginia, she became a small legend. Her mind and her feet were unbeatable. She quickly became a part of the international soccer organisation, not even a year after elementary school was over. After high school, she became an important member of the Penn State University’s soccer team. The quickest right back the team as ever seen. Playing at that level was demanding, but Ali has always been able to balance school, soccer, and friends. 

“Oh come on Ali, it’s just for a few drinks! We need to celebrate making the playoffs!”

“Exactly Kate! I’ve been doing nothing but training lately and I have forty-page assignment due in a week’s time that I haven’t even started yet!”

“Come on, you need to loosen it up a bit, relax you know? Ok lets make a deal: if you come with us, I swear I’ll get you all glammed up for you to get a cute guy’s number tonight. How does that sound?”

“Hmmm”, said Ali, mumbling sounds not quite sure what to say.

“Please! You haven’t been with a guy in like… forever! It can only do you good.”

Ali wasn’t too sure about that. She had been out with a few guys during high school and stuff, but nothing really serious. She always felt awkward or bored while being on a date. Plus, even though she attracted the most gorgeous and the sweetest guys ever, she never felt a physical or emotional connection with them. It’s only a few months ago, while her roommate Kate was getting dressed after a long shower, that she was hit with the female body’s beauty. Every curve, every muscle was a strong aphrodisiac to Ali that instantly felt drown to it. 

She did not feel anything more then friendship towards Kate, but could help but think about what it would feel to have that body pressed against hers. Not Kate’s body, simply a women’s body. She quickly erased the though being with a woman out of her mind. Being gay was nowhere near her plans. She stayed in that night, reliving her old thoughts, and slowly began the process of self-understanding. She didn’t know where to begin, but one thing was clear: no man was ever going to make her happy.

 

 

“ASH! ASH! ASH!” Whether she heard it on the field after a big save, or in parties killing it at beer pong, it was her favourite chant. People cheering her name was the only drug she was addicted to. Not too bad compared to her brother who was addicted to different narcotics. Ashlyn had grown up in a lower class family with a brother battling addiction and her parents doing everything they could to pay rent and her equipment. 

That’s how she started soccer. A ball and some friends was all it took to have fun in the streets, no money necessary. And she was thankful to that sport that kept her motivated and out of trouble. Of course she partied a lot, but never got lost in the relatively large amount of alcohol she was consuming. Her talented was quickly picked up by her school’s coach that recommended her to play for the big guns. Ashlyn entered the WPS and played at the international level at age 14. At age 19, during the WPS final playoff’s game, she made a miraculous save in shootout, that allowed the Western New York Flash to win the tournament, and at the same time won goalkeeper of the year. 

She can still remember it like it was yesterday. And the memory was bittersweet. As soon as she made the save, she ran up to her teammates, crying tear of joy. Everybody jumped in her arms, but at that moment, she new something was missing. She needed that one hug that she couldn’t have right now. She looked up at the audience, for that one special girl. As their eyes meet, Ash formed a heart shaped sign in the air for her girlfriend. She was not shy to demonstrate her love anymore. Not only did she fully accept being gay, she also accepted the fact that she was in love, which was never easy for Ashlyn. Looking for a response in her girlfriend’s eyes, she quickly saw a blank stare. Her girlfriend a few tears in her eyes, but those were not caused by joy. The girl got up and ran out of the stadium. That was the last time Ashlyn saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali’s flight, from Frankfurt, landed in Virginia at 6pm. She was excited to see her dad after a year of phone calls and Skype sessions with him. Waiting at baggage claim for her luggage, Ali felt a big, masculine hand on her right shoulder. Expecting to see a 5 foot 10’, half-bald man, she turned around only to see a six-foot, brown, and tattooed guys with the biggest smile on his face.

“Kyle! Oh my god, what are you doing here? I thought you were in California with mom!” She threw her arms around her brother’s neck and replicated his smile. 

“I know but I contacted dad and thought I’d bring myself as a welcome home gift”, he said with a big grin. 

“I’m only here for two weeks, I don’t deserve THAT much”, she answered sarcastically.

“I know, that’s why I brought him, to compensate”, said Kyle, laughing and pointing at their father, who was struggling with the WELCOME HOME sign and his camera.

“Hey I heard that! Hey cutie pie!” Ken walked over to his baby girl with open arms.

“Hey dad!” She gave him a big hug, not really caring about the crushed WELCOME HOME sign in between the two. “How are you? I hope Kyle didn’t give you too much trouble”, she said looking at her brother with a small grin.

“No not really, he just couldn’t stop jumping up and down waiting for you. I’m so exhausted just from watching him.” He smiled at both of his kids, happy for all of them to be reunited. “Hey, what do you guys say if we go have dinner tonight? Fancy restaurant and nice outfits?” 

 

He watched his kids, and saw them both nodding with the cutest grin on their faces. He knew both of his angels love to go on those fancy soirée. 

“We can’t be too long though, because me and Ali are going to a little fiesta tonight.”

“We are?” answered Ali with a lost but happy expression on her face.

“Yeah but don’t tell HAO I told you, she’s going to kill me.” As soon as he said that, his eyes grew out of proportion and his hand went straight to his mouth.

“HAO IS GOING TO BE THERE? Does that mean that other girls…” Kyle stopped her right away.

“I didn’t say anything, and don’t know anything either ok?” he said with both his hands in the air.

“Yeah yeah, what ever you say!” answered Ali with a small giggle.

 

In the mean time, Ashlyn and Whit, her long-time friend, were taking a walk in the city before Ashlyn’s first night out with the national team. Ash was getting pretty nervous and Whitney was trying her best to calm her down.

“Look you’ve been to loads of parties with people you don’t know, what’s different about tonight?”

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that those people I don’t know, that are going to be my teammates for this whole tournament, all know and love each other all ready, and I have to try to fit in! Plus, they’ll never take me seriously; I’m the second back-up goalkeeper. They’ll never get to see me play or show what I can do!”

“Ash, you’re on the team for a reason. Third best goalkeeper in the U.S! Number one in my heart though! Plus, you’ve never had any problems fitting in. You’re the party animal, the funniest girls I know, and certainty the strongest person I know. And I’ll be there with you, so you’ll know someone! Those girls are amazing, trust me.”

And with that, Ashlyn felt more relaxed and thanked her friend who always knew how to calm her down. Feeling a little bit better, she continued their afternoon to which she puts a shopping twist, as she wanted a killer outfit for the night.

A couple hours later, she started to prepare herself physically, as the mental part had been already taken care of. She puts on a pair of skinny jeans with black-laced boots and a black V-neck, hopping that her casual look was going to be appropriate for the night. Whit told her that they were going to a small local bar that was going to be reserved for the 23 girls and their 10 instructors. Still, she straightened her hair, putts on a little bit of make up and grabs her diamond earrings to ad a dash of class. As she puts on her watch and look at the time, she realises that she had taken over an hour and a half to get ready and she was going to be late. She grabbed her wallet, her phone and her keys, and headed out.

When she parks her car at the address that Whit sent her, she realises that everyone is already there, as the parking lot is full. Her phone indicates 11:30. Being half an hour late, she decides to text Whit, for her to come and get her at the door. She didn’t want to look lost on her first night out with her team. Barely two minutes after she had send the text, Ashlyn saw a dark blond head popping through the bar’s door. Ashlyn gets out of the car and walks towards her.

“There you are!” Whit says literally screaming over the noise coming from inside, and motivated by the alcohol already well spread in her blood. “I told the girls all about you and they can’t wait to meet you!”

 

“Well I hope I live up to their expectations!” knowing Whit probably praised her way too much.

“I said nothing but the truth I swear! Just be you and it should be more then enough!”

The girls made there way inside and Ashlyn stopped right away at the view. Everyone was laughing, singing, and dancing. The ambiance was nothing compare to what she imagined. The friendship and love that surrounded the crowd made her stronger and more confident. She already felt more relaxed and accepted. Whitney introduced her to everyone individually, and they were all very welcoming and friendly. Whit said in her ear I think you’re going to like this one. They went toward a smaller, and bubbly blond. The girl got closer and had the biggest smile on her face.

“Hey! I’m Megan Rapinoe, but everyone calls me Pinoe.”

The girl was rather invasive and loud, but Ashlyn instantly felt at ease. Ashlyn responded

“Hey I’m Ashlyn. Ashlyn Harris.” She went for the handshake, but the loud blonde went for a hug.

“I know who you are you know. I saw you play already, plus this one told us all about you. She was so exited about you, you must be someone special.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, Whit always tends to exaggerate my qualities, but I’d say I’m pretty decent. I can cook a hell of a good mac and cheese!”

Both girls looked at each other and started laughing.

“That’s the best you could come up with to sell yourself?” asked Whit, still laughing. She looked at Megan. “That’s why I love her”

“No no it’s fine! I like a girl that can cook a good mac and cheese. Do you put little pieces of sausages or keep it traditional?”

“I go full out. Sausages, onions, and stuff!”

Whit kept laughing, mesmerised by the fact that girls were actually have a serious conversation about mac and cheese. The loud laughs got the attention of the room, and on the other side of it was a brunette who looked around to see what all the fuss was about.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali quickly raised her head as she heard a good part of the crowd laugh. She went to Morgan that was a part of that crowd, and asked her what was going on.

“It’s that new girl, Ashlyn. Her and Pinoe are hilarious together!”

Ali got up on her tiptoe and saw an unknown face a meter or two in front of her. Some unknown eyes and an unknown smile that automatically warmed her heart. Ali squeezed in and stood beside HAO, who was a little bit closer to the front. 

 

“And then a fire started in the oven! I knew I was bad, but not that bad!” Ashlyn said, making everybody laugh. She heard a knew one though. One that automatically caught her attention. She looked around and her eyes settled on one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen, if not the most beautiful one. She wrapped things up with the group and while they dissipated, she grabbed the brunette’s arm.

“Hey! Sorry to grab you like this, but I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Ashlyn. Ashlyn Harris.”

“Hey! I’m Alexandra Krieger, but everyone calls me Ali.”

Realizing that she hadn’t taken her hand off Ali’s arm, she quickly withdraws it. “Well it’s very nice to meet you Ali.” She looks at Ali’s right hand to see an empty beer. She points towards it. “You want another one? I’m offering!”

“Sure! But it’s going to be my last one though, I don’t want to exaggerate tonight.”

“No problem, I’m happy the last one’s on me! Here’s to a great camp together!” she says as they clink their beer.

“So I saw you working the crowd earlier. The girls seemed to really like you!”  
“You really think so? You’re not just saying that?” Her poppy dog eyes quickly reached Ali’s heart.

“I don’t just think so, I know so! I know those girls pretty well, and I’ve rarely seen them laughing that much. They really do like you.” She said, reassuringly.

They went on, talking about the team, training, and even got into the basics of their own backgrounds, not wanting to get into a too deep conversation right now, plus they were both unsure of how the other would react if they were completely honest. A few hours passed, and they became more relaxed, both just laughing and drinking.

“Weren’t you supposed to only have one last beer? Not that I’m complaining, but I don’t want you to be mad at me tomorrow when you wake up with a giant headache.” Ashlyn pushed Ali’s beer back a little, but Ali brought it right back.

“Yeah, well I’m already too far gone, you should’ve stopped me a long time ago. This one is on you Harris!” as she takes a sip. She puts her beers down, her eyes glued to it. She quiets down for a while. Her eyes slowly got back up, timidly starring at Ashlyn.

“What?” a small grin appeared on Ashlyn’s face.

“Nothing.” She answered, blushing, because she just got caught. She starred back down at her beer.

Ashlyn knew there was more to it, but she did insist. She saw that look on other girl’s faces while they were looking at her, and she knew what it meant. Normally she would push it a little, but she didn’t want to screw things up with that girl, especially since she was also her teammate. A confortable silence settled between them. Ashlyn decided to take a step forward.

 

“You said earlier that you thought the girls liked me, but what about you? What do you think so far?” Ashlyn said, bringing her hand up and down her body, showing the product.

Ali blushed a little bit at the forwardness but she answer honestly. “I have to admit I was sceptical at first.” She saw a quick flash of insecurities in the blonde’s eyes. “Hey I like you, I really do! It’s just that I’m quieter and normally I tend to like people that aren’t as… loud. I thought you were going to be more… I mean less…” Ali was looking for the right thing to say. She didn’t want to ruin the night with something stupid she would say.

Ashlyn quickly understood the situation and jumped in. “ME?? LOUD??” she said, basically shouting. It worked. She got that laugh that she wanted to hear from the brunette, and her nose crinkled a little bit.

Ali automatically forgot why she was nervous and relaxed back in her seat. Something that happened a lot that night. There was something about Ashlyn that relaxed her.

“Hey, I know how I can be at parties, but don’t let it fool you I’m a very proper young lady.” Ashlyn rearranged her collar to joke around. “Seriously though, I guess I just wanted everyone to like me. Sorry if I seemed imposing.”

Ali heard a sincere apology. “Hey don’t feel bad, I laughed my ass off earlier! And I’m going to tell you one last time: the team likes you, and I. like. You.” She said pointing multiple times towards Ashlyn.

“Alright, alright thanks. I’m just nervous. It’s my first night with you guys you know?”

“ I get it, we’ve all been there.” Ali wanted the blonde to stop stressing out, so she changed the topic. “Hey what about you? What do you think of me?” Ali surprised herself at how scared of the answer she was.

 

Ashlyn tried to play tough and acted like she needed to think about it. “I don’t know, I mean…” she faked hesitation. Ali slapped her on her arm and she froze half a second at the contact. She quickly gained back her confidence seeing Ali laugh at her act. “You could say that you’re sort of nice. And sort of funny. Sort of.” 

Ali smiled, knowing that Ashlyn wanted to act tough, but still appreciated her words. Ashlyn’s grin grew bigger. Just because of the brunette’s smile. Because her heart melted every time she did that. 

After a few more jokes, Ali looked at her watch and noticed how late it was. The party had died down and some of the girls had already left the bar. Ashlyn saw her look and realized the same thing. Neither of them wanting the night to end, they both wondered what they were going to say. Ashlyn was the first one to talk.

“It’s getting late, we should probably head home. Let me walk you out to your car?” she said hesitating whether or not it was appropriate.

“Sure, thanks!” she said with an assured, but small smile.

They both headed towards the door, Ashlyn taking the lead to open it for Ali. As she leaned in, Ali slow down, a little surprised by it, but quickly smiled back to Ashlyn.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I had fun tonight.” Referring mostly to her time with Ali.

“I did to. Night out with the girls are always fun!” she said as they approached her car. “Well, that would be me” she said, pointing at a white BMW.

“Nice ride!” Ashlyn started to play with her rings, not knowing what to say. “I guess I’ll see you on Monday then!”

“9 am sharp! Good night Ashlyn.” 

She opened her arms up awkwardly not sure if she wanted to go in for the hug of the hand shake, but once again, Ashlyn saved her from embarrassment and went in for a pad-on-the-back hug and said goodbye. They both went different ways and were simply happy about finding a friend that quickly. The camp was going to be a great one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments coming so I know how to keep you guys interested! And don't worry if I don't post regularly, I promise to keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came by quickly. Ali spent the whole weekend with Kyle, because he had to go back to California on Monday morning. Ali woke up early to make sure that she would catch him before he left. At 6 am, her alarm clock woke her up to the sound of Any way you want it by Journey. She stopped it, wanting to go back to sleep, but heard her brother run around crazy in the house, always screaming things he was missing. Ali laughed at her not so organised brother and got up. She went to the kitchen to make herself coffee, but she ran into her brother who wasn’t looking where he was going. 

“Good morning” her tired eyes quickly replaced with a big grin as Kyle stopped her fall.

“Hey dad it’s ok I found it!” he throws Ali on his shoulder and walks towards his suitcase. “Where were you, I was looking all over for you. I’m packing you up.” 

“Hate to break it to you… and me, but I think I’m too big to fit. Here I said it!” she said dramatically and they both immediately started laughing. 

Kyle puts her down. “Seriously, I’m looking for my wallet.”

Ali starts jogging and comes back with a black wallet in hand. “That wallet?” she smiled at him. “You gave it to me last night to make sure you wouldn’t lose it dummy.”

“Oh my god you are a life saver! And now I’m serious about packing you up, I need you!” He said, hugging her.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Ali pulled back. “Hey you need to start moving or you’re going to be late.” She saw his sad but resigned face. “I’m sorry I can’t go with you to the airport.”

“I know, stupid soccer stuff. I’m gonna miss you though!”  
“I’ll miss you to.” She hugged him again. “Hey this is not goodbye it’s just until next time.” They both pulled back. That sentence had become their thing instead of saying goodbye. It was reassuring to both of them.

Kyle took his suitcase and walk outside, to the car. Her father went by her. “Have a good first day at camp gorgeous!” She barely had time to answer him as he closed the door and jog to the car.

 

In Whitney’s apartment, the ambience was fairly similar. Both her and Ashlyn were very excited and happy about the day ahead of them. Both girls were in full preparation mode. Ashlyn was in the shower, and Whit was running around, trying to gather her equipment that Ashlyn had obviously moved around.

“Ash, for the love of god, where did you put my shoes! And my US hoodie for that matter!” She wasn’t mad, just very nervous about being late, which they were going to be since practise was at 9 am and it was already 8:30. 

“Behind to front door, with my stuff!” she laughed quietly at her best friend, knowing that the girl would kill her if she heard. 

Ashlyn knew they were late, but while she showered, she kept thinking about that Krieger girl. She couldn’t wait to see her again, but she was a bit nervous. She really wanted to make a good second impression, if such thing exists. She started to realise that being late wasn’t going to help with that second impression, so she snapped out of it and got ready.

She got out of the shower, got dressed, and brushed her still wet hair. She got out of the bathroom to a very anxious roommate waiting by the door.

She grabbed her gloves and her bag by the door. She looked around for her keys, and her stare finally landed on Whit, which was shaking them in her right hand. “You’re looking for those?”

“Thanks Whit you’re a life saver!” she said sarcastically. 

“You gave them to me last night to make sure you wouldn’t lose them remember?”

“And that’s why I need you in my life.” She grabbed the keys and went out to the car.

They did arrive late. When they stepped on the field all the girls were waling around, talking and laughing with each other. 20 pairs of eyes looked over to them. Luckily, the coaches hadn’t arrived yet, so their little misconduct was going to go unnoticed. 

“Hey, if it’s not my partner in crime!” Pinoe jogged to Ashlyn and gave her a pat on the back. “Though we scared you off and you wouldn’t want to come back.” She nudged Ashlyn’s side.

“I was pretty scared, but I pushed through.” joking back with the small blonde. 

Whit went to sit with a bunch of girls to stretch. Ashlyn continued to walk with Megan and looked around for Ali. She saw her running laps with HAO, and decided to join them. 

She jogged away from Pinoe and came up to Ali’s right side. “Good morning ladies.” When the brunette looked at her, she had a small grin, but one that was showing all kinds of dimples. 

“Hey Ashlyn!” said HAO.

Ali jumped a little, but relaxed when she saw the glow on the blonde’s face. She flashed her a genuine smile. “Good morning!” 

They both looked in each other’s eyes and smiled. HAO, noticing the slit variation in the mood, started to run in front of them. Not that she noticed anything, but she felt like they formed their one little bubble.

“So how are you feeling this morning? Ready for camp?” Ali asked. 

She looked over the tall blonde beside her. Her black spandex and red no sleeve shirt showed how toned and strong her body was. Her hair was in a braid and she had never seen a girl look so good without any makeup on. Hell she was a mess without it!

Ashlyn felt Ali’s eyes wonder over her body, and she smiled to herself. “More then! I waited so long for that moment! I’m going to really enjoy myself.”

Ali thought that her excitement was adorable. It has been a while since she had met someone that was so genuine.

Ashlyn gazed at her body too. With her gray shirt, black shorts and long ponytail, she thought that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Even in sports wear. Or especially in sports wear she thought. She had the longest legs. Ashlyn stared but realized that she was doing it, and brought her eyes back up.

“I think you really are going to.” Ali said with a smile that was coming more and more natural to her when she was around that girl.

They both looked down to their toes and kept jogging. They heard a whistle and they both turned around to see their coaches on the field. They went towards the centre of the field.

“Good luck on your first practise Harris. You’re going to crush it.” Ali whispered reassuringly, not wanting to interrupt Jill that had already started her speech.

“Thanks.” She whispered back with a small grin.

“Tell me how it went after!”

“Promise.” 

As they went in for a group huddle, Ali puts her hand on Ashlyn’s back. Ashlyn loved the contact and looked forward to hide her beaming smile. Ali saw it though, and smiled to their conjoint hands in the middle. The team screamed USA and they all went in to different directions, all taking their spot on the field.

Practise was exhausting for Ashlyn that had never really experienced something at that level. Sure she had played internationally before, but this was so different. So invigorating.

After the whistle was blown ending the practise, the girls all headed towards the locker room. Ali spotted Ashlyn, and saw the exhaustion on her face. But she also saw pride, which made her smile. She ran to her and gave her a pat on the back.

“How are feeling? I saw Mark shooting pretty hard at you guys.”

“It was good, very challenging though, but I think I did good!” Ashlyn smiled at the brunette’s previous words. She looked at her during practise! 

As if he heard them, Mark showed up, and congratulated Ashlyn. “You did great out there Ash! Keep it up and you’ll be a great prospect for the roaster!” he smiled at her and walked away.

“Did you hear that Ash! You did great!” Ali was so happy for her and they both heard it in her voice.

Ashlyn was so happy! She had a chance to make the team! As a sub, but still! She also noticed Ali calling her Ash, which she really liked. “I can’t get too excited, or I’ll mess up my game. Plus, nothing is more uncertain.” 

Even though Ashlyn kept it cool, she saw how excited she was and continued. “Come on, he wouldn’t say that if it wasn’t true! Seriously, congrats.”  
“Thanks Ali.” Ashlyn opened the door for Ali and they stepped in the locker room. 

As they both headed to the showers, Ali added, “You want to go out after to celebrate? Me and a few of the girls are going to dinner at seven tonight, and maybe going to take a walk around town.”

“Sure! I deserve to be celebrated after all right?” she said, playfully and sarcastically. 

“Yes you do” Ali answered seriously. 

They both smiled at each other, and went to the showers. They both kept their smiles while showering, not really noticing it. Their thoughts were the same though. A great night was ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come in the next few days!


	5. Chapter 5

The girls all headed back home to change and get ready for the night. Ali told Ashlyn that they were going to meet at a small italian restaurant on the 6th avenue. 

Ashlyn didn't know the place, but went for a casual, but classy style with a black button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, black skinny pants and some creamed coloured italian shoes. She topped it off with a golden watch, diamond earrings and she chose to straightened her curly hair. She puts a dash of make up on to finish it up, and nervously paced around the room until 6:30. She then hopped in her jeep, and this time, she wanted to make sure she was on time. The more she approached the 6th avenue, the more anxious she became. 

She knew it was about Ali, but she didn't get why. She had never been nervous about girls she fancied, but she couldn't help it. She hated it. Ashlyn parked down the street and was 15 minutes early. She got out, and started walking slowly towards the restaurant. She cleaned her shirt and got rid of the imaginary hairs on it. As she arrived in front of it, she saw that no one was there yet so she leaned besides the front door, on the wall under a light. She looked at her watch nervously. 

 

The girls were laughing as they parked Alex's car higher up on the street. They, Ali, Alex, HAO and Tobin, all got out of the car and started to walk down hill. 

"Seriously though, it's your fault we're late Ali. How long did it take you to paint your nails, like 5 hours?" Tobin said, making everybody laugh. 

"We're only five minutes late, I'm sure she's not even there yet. Plus, perfection takes time ladies. No pain, no gain!" She said confidently, but still laughing. 

"Yeah but, we were the one suffering, and we didn't get anything out of it." HAO said playfully." I do admit that you look great though. Love your dress." Ali nodded and smiled at her as a thank you.

She was wearing a simple black and white stripped summer dress with elegant black sandals. She wore her heard down with her sunglasses in her hair and a yellow purse. She did like her overall cute, but simple look. 

With that thought in mind, she saw Ashlyn from afar. She quickly stopped thinking about her look, and mentally admire the girl's style. So feminine, but yet she still gave a very confident-macho vibe. She was gorgeous.The light on top of her highlighted her strong jawline and was making her eyes shimmer. Ashlyn was starring straight ahead. It allowed her to stare a second longer before the girls snapped her out of it.

"Ali? Starring much are we? Stop, you're gonna scare her off." Alex said in a whisper as they approached her.

 

Ashlyn was thinking about what she was going to say to Ali first, but her thoughts quickly washed away as she saw the girls, especially Ali, approaching. She was gorgeous. Her hair were slowly floating around in the air and her hips were swaying as she walked. She automatically smiled right at her. She was met with the most gorgeous smile, only Ali knew how to do.

"Hey Ash! You look so good girl!" Alex said, stepping in front of Ali to hug the blonde.

"Well thank you very much. You girls all look amazing, as usual." She said that looking directly at Ali. She knew she was pretty obvious, but she had always been straight forward with the girls she liked. And she really liked Ali. 

"Oh how charming! Ladies watch out for your hearts, Harris is on the hunt!" Alex said, laughing and grabbing Ashlyn by the shoulders to lead her in the restaurant.

Ashlyn had never hided the fact that she was gay, and even though she never said it, the girls just assumed, because of the way she was acting, so charmingly, with them. They were all ok with it, especially Abby, Pinoe and Tobin who were playing for the same team. It was nothing knew to all 23 of them. 

Ali followed them inside, blushing at the obvious compliment directed at her. As they sat down, Ali went and sat diagonally in front of Ashlyn. While everybody was talking loudly, Ali stared at Ashlyn from the corner of the eye, and smiled internally as she saw the girl enjoying her fame as she made everybody laugh once again. After the girls ordered, the conversation got a bit more quiet, and Ali spoke a bit louder.

She raised her glass and looked over to Ashlyn. "Everybody, listen! I said to Ashlyn earlier that we were going to celebrate her, because today, Mark told her how good she worked and that her chances of making the roaster were really good. And we all know how hard it is as a newcomer and I wanted to highlight this moment. Congrats Ash!" she said looking right at her.

Everybody raised their glass and congratulated Ashlyn at the same time. They all clinked and Ashlyn thanked them all. She looked at Ali who was still looking at her. She mouthed Thank you and winked. Ali had a small grin and mouthed back You deserve it.

 

Dinner went great. They laughed, had serious talk, and gave each other tips and tricks about camp. Then, they decided to head out and walked for about ten minutes, before stopping at Waterfront. The gals decided to run under the fountains and splash each other. Ashlyn was laughing with HAO when she turned around to find Ali looking a them from outside. Ali saw the playful stare in Ashlyn's eyes and understood her intentions automatically. 

"Don't you dare Ashlyn." she serious, but couldn't help a smile at how childish Ashlyn's pout was right now. "I'm not going to say it twice, stay away!"

Ashlyn was all wet and walked towards the brunette with open arms. "I just want a hug! Pleeease!" Ali walked backwards, but Ashlyn took her by surprise and run towards her. She grabs her from behind, and dragged her in the fountain. Ali started to laugh hysterically in her arms, and Ashlyn decided to loosen her grip to let Ali face her. They both started to splash each other and the other girls joined in. 

An hour later, they were laying on huge rocks that were forming a cliff about 10 meters off the ground. They were drying off on a hot night in D.C, while talking and looking at the stars. Ash and Ali were naturally next to each other and had been laughing non-stop. The girls were getting tired wanted to head out. Ali didn't want to go yet. She loved talking and just being with Ashlyn, and she felt the blonde's disappointment which made her heart clinched a little. But Alex was her ride. The girls both sat up.

"I guess this is goodnight then." Ashlyn looked down while saying it.

"Yeah...I kind of have to follow them. Alex's my ride." Her tone was apologizing. Ashlyn saw her opportunity and jumped in.

"Hey, I can give you a ride if you want! Plus you could meet my baby Sharky!" She saw Ali's confused face. "My jeep." she said with a big grin.

Ali giggled. "Well I can't miss out on meeting your baby now can I?" She turned around. "Hey girls, I'm gonna stay a little while longer with Ashlyn, she's going to give me a ride home."

"Alright, goodnight girls" HAO said, feeling once again that bubble forming around the two. She knew it was better to let them be when that happened.

They left, leaving the two girls alone. Ashlyn looked over at Ali, and she looked down as the roles suddenly reversed, Ali becoming the shy one. Ashlyn gained her confidence back.

"So who's Ali Krieger? What do I need to know about you?" 

"Hum... I was born in a small town in Virginia, and my brother, my parents and I always were and still are a pretty tight family. I started playing when I was five and I've never stopped since. I went and played for Penn State university. I just graduated actually, and I've been playing for Frankfurt FFC for a month now. I'm actually going back to Germany after the world cup. If I make the roaster, obviously. That's... pretty much it."

Ashlyn was hoping Ali would trust her to go a little deeper then the normal formalities, but she didn't want to push it. "Germany, that's pretty cool! How's life over there?"

"Different I guess. I'm still not use to there language, but it'll come. I hope." she giggled." Sometimes it gets a little lonely not having someone to talk to. In english I mean. They're nice and all, but it's not like home."

"What do you miss the most?" She was truly interested and Ali saw that. She felt confortable now.

"Honestly?"

"Always."

"My brother. He's my rock, and it's hard sometimes without him. The hardest thing is I know he misses me too. We really need each other." 

Ali had a sad look in her eye's. Ashlyn understood the feeling, having a brother herself. "You guys are really close, I can tell. Something must of happen for you guys to need each other like this, am I right?"

"Hum yeah." Ali knew this is normally where she would scare people off. Not that she was ashamed or anything, it was just a lot to take for people.

Ashlyn saw that she was hesitant and nudge Ali's shoulder with her own. "Hey you can tell me. If you want to obviously, but I promise I'll listen."

That's what people usually told her, but she knew what was going to happen. She looked at Ashlyn, and a small smile appeared on her lips. It was worth the shot, she had to know anyway. "Well, from the age of 23 years old, my brother fell into drugs and alcohol. Like deep. He was an addict." Ashlyn gave her an encouraging smile to help her continue. "It really changed him. He started by missing out on my games and then family events. We knew what was going on and no matter how many times we tried to help him, he kept telling us he was okay. But one day, he just completely disappeared. No phone calls nothing. It's barely if I had a text once every month to tell me he was still alive." Tears started to fall on Ali cheeks, and she swept them away, hoping Ashlyn hadn't seen them.

Ashlyn did, and it broke her heart. She scooted closer to Ali, and started to rub her back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! We can stop here if you want."

"It's fine, I'm fine" but Ali was unconvincing even to herself. "One day, during a Penn state game, I snap my knee, and had to go to the hospital. They ran some tests and they called me back the same night to tell me that they found multiple blood shots in my legs, and that I could experience many heart attacks, which I did. It was a matter of life or death for me. That's what it took to get my brother's attention. He came to the hospital the next day, and told me he was never leaving my side again. He promised me to become sober for me. and that's what he did."

Ashlyn didn't know how to feel. She hesitated between sadness and admiration. The second one took over. She was still stroking Ali's back and decided to turn a rub into a hug. She felt Ali relax instantly, so she tighten her grip. "He's a strong man Al, I can feel it. Believe him when says that he'll never take another sip. I know I do."

Ali's tears became stronger. Ashlyn said exactly what she needed to hear. She didn't run away, she didn't looked at her with sad eyes, she was simply strongly honest, Ali could feel it. She lowered her mouth to Ashlyn's shoulder. "I know but it's so hard. I'm constantly scared for him or worried about him."

"Hey, that's completely normal, but he just needs to know that you believe in him, and he's going to be okay, I promise." Ashlyn puts her nose in Ali's hair. They both relaxed in each other's arms and at each other's sent. Ali pulled back a few minutes after. Her eyes were still puffy but the tears had stopped.

"How can you be so sure?"

Ashlyn hatted that topic, but given that Ali opened up to her, she felt like she owed her all the answers in the world. "My brother went through something very similar. We grew up in a small town in Florida and there was not much to do over there. I got out of town because of soccer, but Chris wasn't as lucky. When he saw that his little sister had better opportunities then him, he started to freak out, and do drugs. It allowed him not to think too much about the futur, which he was scared of. He didn't finish college, and had no plans. I always looked up to him, but I knew that for once, I needed to be the bigger person. It took years of rehab and some time away from the family for him to finally realize what he was loosing. One day, I was watching tv back home, and he just bursted through the door, and started crying on my knees. He promised me to be the loving big brother I knew he was. He did it all for me Al, and I don't doubt him one bit. I can't."

Her whole body started shaking. As Ali took it all in, she noticed it and brought her back into a hug, rubbing her hair, and her back, sending chills down Ashlyn's spine. Ashlyn melted into it and whispered "That's how I know".

Ali never though that the confident and joyful woman in front of her could be so vulnerable. But she always admired someone that allowed themselves to be. "Ok I believe you." she said honestly. "Thank you for being so honest. I really appreciate it." 

Ashlyn lowered her head in the crook of Ali's neck and breathed sighs of relief. Ali lowered her mouth on Ashlyn's shoulder and they stayed like this for about ten minutes.

Ashlyn gain her composure back and pulled away. "We should probably head back if we want to get enough sleep for tomorrow."

"You're right." Ali smiled as Ashlyn helped her up.

Their walk back to the car and the whole car ride was silent. A comfortable silence filled with trust and relief. They both knew they found someone special. When Ashlyn pulled up, they stayed silent. Ali gave Ashlyn a had squeeze as they both looked at each other.

"Good night" Ashlyn finally said after a while.

"Good night" Ali answered with a small but honest smile. "And thank you for tonight."

Ashlyn knew how meaningful that thank you was. "Anytime Als" she smiled back.

And that was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was completely different. When they first saw each other at practise, Ali and Ash both greeted each other with a warm hug.

"Good morning Ash!" Ali said, still into the hug.

They pulled apart, but Ashlyn kept her left arm across Ali's shoulder as they walk around the field. "Good morning gorgeous! Sleep well?" She said with a grin, seeing Ali's cute but tired eyes.

Ali felt the warmth coming not only from the blonde's body, but from her words too.  _Gorgeous_. Ali didn't like being complimented but damn.. that was her favourite nickname now.

"That noticeable huh? Not really, I couldn't fall asleep." Because she kept thinking about their night together, and that she had felt more safe in one night with Ashlyn than with anybody else. Ever. 

"What kept you from sleeping? I slept like a baby after our talk. Which I still want to thank you for by the way." She ended her sentence more quietly then she started it, the memories coming back to her as she spoke. She had never felt more understood and accepted then last night.

Ali smiled at how they both valued their conversation so much. "No problem. Actually, I thought about it too. That's... sort of kept me awake. I guess it just felt weird not having to keep that to myself anymore."

Ashlyn looked at Ali's eyes, and saw how much she meant it. Not wanting the conversation to get to deep, Ashlyn focused on another part of the story. "Oh, so I kept you awake huh? And I wasn't even there,good job Harris!" She patted herself on the shoulder and winked at Ali, who let out a small laugh and jogged to the centre of the field.

Ali knew that it wasn't that much of a joke, and didn't want Ashlyn to see her blush. But the keeper never missed to catch those moments. And once again, she caught it.

 

Their practises, days, and weeks at camp together were all like this from that moment on. They were always around each other, at practise or out of it. They would spend all of there free time together, alone or with the rest of the team. Ashlyn obviously used every single opportunity she had to playfully charm Ali, by complimenting her, holding doors or simply goof around. And Ali loved this game. Because she knew that even if Ashlyn said she was joking, she could see the truth behind her eyes, and felt butterflies in her belly every time Ashlyn would sweep her off her feet. 

They grew close. Really close. And that closeness was scary for both of them, because camp was coming to an end, and they knew they were both going different ways. Different continents, one ocean apart from each other, as Ali was still playing in Frankfurt. Their last night together had finally arrived, and a sad bubble surrounded them all day long. They would still smile to each other, but they both knew that they wouldn't see that smile for a long time, until the world cup.

The team had decided to go on a night out to celebrate the end of camp, but especially the beginning of their approaching tournament. 

"So am I picking you up tonight or you going with Kells?" Pinoe asked Ashlyn as they walked out of practise.

Ashlyn hesitated for a while but finally answered." I think I'm going to skip it this time. I'm pretty tired, and I just thought I would catch up on some sleep." She actually thought about not being around Ali, to ease their goodbyes. She was developing a serious crush on that girl and didn't want to ruin anything, She thought that just seeing her before leaving for the airport the next morning was the best option if she didn't wan't to do something she would regret.

The few girls around her all looked surprised, especially Pinoe, who knew how Ashlyn loved a good party, and how she had never missed one since camp started. It caught someone else's attention. Ali's. The brunette heard her and devoted the next five minutes to ear drop on their conversation.

"It's our last night out Ash, come on!" Tobin added.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess all that partying just caught up to me. I'm gonna be with you right here." she said sarcastically, pointing to Tobin's heart and laughing.

The girls all laughed at her cute gesture and all agreed to see her in the morning. Ashlyn started walking towards the complex when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Ash!" said a smiling Ali. She started to walk with her.

"Hey Als! Going to the hotel to freshen up before the party?" Ash loved the fact that Ali was walking so close to her, their shoulders bumping on each other.

"Hum yeah, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard you're not going?" Ali said with a disappointed tone, which Ashlyn noticed.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just thought I would have a quiet night in, watch a movie and catch up on some sleep." She knew it was a part lie, but she hoped Ali wouldn't notice.

"Oh ok, I get it. I just thought we could spend our last together... with the team I mean." She looked down.

Ashlyn saw how disappointed she was, and did the first thing she told herself not to do. "Hey you can join me! Only if want though, I know a night out is always fun." NO! Why did she just say that! The point of that night was to avoid Ali, not to be alone with her!

"OK!" Ali answered way to fast and knew she would sound clingy. She slowed her pace. "I mean, it could be fun."

"Ok well come by my room at seven? I'll order room service." she said, looking at Ali from the corner of her eye.

"Perfect." Ali smiled, and that was it. They walked towards the hotel, laughing and telling how their day went, as usual. 

Once Ali and her had separated to their rooms she blurted out "Nice going Ash" to herself.

 

Seven came by fast. Ash had taken a shower and changed into sweatpants and a tight black tank top. She was calling room service when she heard a shy knock on the door. She quickly finished ordering pizza and went to the door. It was her favourite defender.

"Hey Als!" she greeted her with a smile and took the time to look her over. She was wearing black tight shorts and a pink loose t-shirt with her hair in a messy bun. She was as cute as ever.

"Hey Ash."She followed Ash's motion to let her in. She also noticed the keeper's outfit as she gazed to her tight tank top that was pretty much showing her abs. She brought her gaze back to the blonde's face. "What are we eating?"

"Is pizza okay? I figured since camp is over we could loosen up a little." She said while sitting indian style on her bed.

"Sure no problem! Tell me you took pepperoni and cheese though? It's my fave."

"Yeah your lucky, it's mine too." They both laughed and Ali sat in front Ashlyn on the other bed, imitating her. 

"So hum, camp's already over. How did you like it?" asked Ali. 

"It was great! I gave it my all I think. Plus having you guys around was a blast." Ashlyn straight at Ali. "I'm gonna miss you though." she became more serious, but still had a tint of happiness in her voice.

Ali looked back at her and smiled. She dropped her head, looking at her feet. She did not answer right away but instead went on Ash's bed, sitting right beside her and and gave her a hug. "I am going to miss you to Ash." 

They hugged every single day and even though the keeper reciprocated the hug as she normally would, Ali felt the difference. Her grip was tighter and she breathed closer to her neck. Sighs of happiness or sadness, she wasn't sure though. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ash pulled back.

"You're gonna give me your number right? So I can still keep you awake even if I'm not there." She said winking at Ali.

"Of course. Think your so funny?" Ali answered slapping her on the arm with a small pillow and they both laughed.

Just when she did that, they heard a knock on the door. Ashlyn got up, to go to the door, but she turned to Ali first. " I do! And even though this is not how I usually ask for a girl's phone number, I think I did pretty good." She winked again and showed her cute dimples.

When she went to pay for the pizza, Ali blushed and her cheek became more pink then her own shirt. She smiled widely, hiding her hand in the pillow she had in her hand.

They talked, while eating, about how they couldn't wait to see their family and how their family would love the other. They had chest pains from laughing so hard and Ali was even able to make Ash blush. Ali laughed at her and told her that now she knew how it felt. Ash made popcorn while Ali selected the last Saw movie, for them to watch because even though she hated those horror movies, she remembered Ash saying that she hadn't saw it and that she really wanted to. 

They both slipped under the covers on Ash's bed which was closer to the tv. Ashlyn took the left side and Ali the right. They both made sure to keep a good distance between each other, putting the bowl of popcorn in the middle. But Ali knew it wouldn't last, and told Ashlyn why.

"Ok listen, I hate those horror movies, I don't get why people like these, put I know you really like it." She saw that Ash was about to make fun of her, so got her finger up in front of her to shush her and continued." So, since I was so nice enough to put this stupid movie, no teasing, go it Harris? And I may or may not jump or strongly grab you. But no teasing!"

Ashlyn swallowed a laugh and got her pinky out. "I pinky promise." Ali grabbed it with her own and they shared a little smile.

Ali had surrounded herself with pillows, but it wasn't enough. She was shaking the whole time and they all went out the window when she screamed for the fourth time, grabbing Ashlyn's right shoulder and hiding her face into it. Ashlyn's body quickly became fuzzy and warm at her touch, but she ignored her own feelings and and grabbed Ali by the shoulder with her right arm. Having lost her grip and her hiding tool, Ali buried her face in Ash's neck and only allowed her self to look a few times, the movie getting worst by the second.

She stayed like this the next hour an a half. It obviously didn't bother Ashlyn who had also put her left hand on Ali's left thigh. It's only when the credits started to roll down that she felt Ali relax. But they stayed in the same position, Ali hiding her face with her palms, her face on Ashlyn's chest. But more in embarrassment this time.

"You must think I'm a baby." she said with a small giggle.

Ashlyn's smile at the cuteness. "I think it's adorable how you're like this beast on the field, but just a wittle baby right now." 

They both laughed whole heartedly, and Ali raised her head to meet Ashlyn's eye while slightly hitting her on the arm. They both froze, being only a few inches apart. Ashlyn knew she couldn't kiss her, that she couldn't do that to either of them, but when she felt Ali's warm breath on her face, she caved in. She slowly brought her hand up Ali's cheek, and looked in her eyes for any sign of disapproval on Ali's part.

Ali didn't budge even though she was terrified. For that she was, but she would be lying to herself if she said that she hadn't thought about that moment throughout the entire camp. So she stayed still, knowing what Ash was waiting for. She looked down to her lips and back to her eyes. It was all Ashlyn needed to know. She slowly closed the gap between them, and pressed her lips softlyon Ali's. Ashlyn was in heaven as soon as she touch Ali's warm and soft lips. Sparks started flying when she felt Ali reciprocate shyly. She pulled back just a little to see Ali's expression. Her eyes were still closed and Ashlyn thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Ali felt Ashlyn pull back and automatically missed her. When she felt a more confidant Ashlyn on her lips again, she melted. Mentally and physically as she lets herself lean into the blonde. Her own hands went to Ashlyn's wrists to make sure Ash wasn't going anywhere.

They kissed for a few minutes, and when Ali felt things getting out of her control, she pulled back. She hated when she didn't have control, but she hated herself more right now when she saw a look of confusion on Ashlyn's face. She quickly wanted that look to go away.

"Ash, that was..." and she was out of words. She leaned her forehead into Ashlyn's, who immediately smile at their touch.

The keeper grabbed Ali's neck softly to keep her still, and kissed her forehead. She lets her lips linger there. " I know. It was amazing Ali. You're amazing."

Ali smiled and hugged Ashlyn, putting her face in the crook of Ashlyn's neck, whispering. "Sorry I stopped. It's just.. I've never though..."

Ashlyn stopped her, kissing her hair. "It's ok Alex, there's no rush. Relax gorgeous." She ran her hands up and down Ali's back to calm her.

Thoughts were fighting in Ali's mind. Ashlyn called her gorgeous again. But she also called her Alex, a name only her family and loved ones used. And she just said it, not knowing what it meant to her. Now that, was her favourite nickname now. And Ashlyn felt so good right now. Her lips, her hands, her sent... all of it. The only thing she could muster was a quiet "Thank you".

"Always." Ashlyn answered honestly. Ashlyn gave her a few more minutes to relax, before finally asking "What does this means?". 

And there it was. The one thing Ali didn't want to think about. What this meant.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Als?" Ashlyn looked at her with concern on her face. Ali hated that look, especially when she knew she caused it. "Ali, you haven't said anything in a long time and it's sort of freaking me out"

Ali released herself from Ashlyn's grip. She looked down, not wanting to see Ashlyn's look, knowing she would flinch. She switch back to cold and controlled Ali in the space of second. "Yeah, hum, sorry." She went quiet again.

"Hey what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" She lowered her head to meet Ali's eye's.

Ali felt the gaze and looked up, seeing an actual apology in the girl's eye. She didn't even do any wrong and she was still apologizing to her right now. Ali hated herself. She couldn't do this to either of them. She got up and started rambling an answer. "I can't do this right now. It's just... I'm not... I mean I don't wanna be...". She went towards the door. She needed to get out. She heard Ashlyn get up and felt her hand grabbing her arm.

"Als I'm sorry! I thought you wanted this, I got it all wrong it's my fault please, we can just forget all about it." 

Ali froze, but didn't answer. She couldn't forget about this. She wanted this just as much as Ash did, but for her it wasn't just a kiss. It was her whole world shifting around. It wasn't just fantasying girls anymore. It was wanting to touch, feel and be with a girl. She wanted Ashlyn. And she freak out at the sight of a woman she could actually love.

"Alex please, just answer me!" she was now simply begging as she she felt the brunette slipping away.

Ali was facing her in a space of a second. "Forget about this? FORGET about this!? What do you think this is for me huh? Some kind of experiment? This is something that will change my whole life, and you want me to forget? I thought you understood me better then that Ash, but seeing how easy it was for you to come up with that, I see that you don't know me at all. And I get what this meant to you if you can just forget about it." she lashed out at Ashlyn, yelling the whole way through. She meant what she said, she was really hurt, but she knew it was the easy way out. Blaming Ash for everything she felt. 

"That's not what I mean't! And I do know you..." She started, but Ali interrupted her.

"If you really did then you would've let me go by now." She said, ripping her arm off of Ashlyn's grip. She spun around and walked out on a deeply hurt Ashlyn Harris. The blonde didn't even move. She stayed, starring at the door, hoping everything would just rewind back to her and Ali on the bed.

"Dammit!" she shouted, putting her head against the door. She turned around, and let gravity take control as she fell to the ground, siting and holding her face in her palms. A single tear came to her eye as she remembered Ali's expression. She screwed up on their last night, and Ali made it pretty clear that she never wanted to see her again. 

 

Ali went quickly to her room, entering an empty one as HAO still out. She started crying, finally letting herself go. She was crying because she knew her whole world was changing and there was nothing she could do about it. Because of Ashlyn's expression, remembering her disappointment and hurt. She cried because of Ashlyn. Because she was everything she wanted, but nothing she ever wanted at the same time. An hour later, she decided to call the only person that she wanted to see. Kyle.

His face appeared on the screen, and instead of hearing his usual happy greetings, she heard a worried brother. "Oh my god Ali what's wrong?" 

"Me."she said sobbing.

"What do you mean you? What happened?"

"She kissed me Kyle!" she said, not even believing it herself.

"Wait who... oh ok. Ashlyn kissed you?" he just knew, from how his sister was talking about her, that this girl was more to Ali that she had led on.

"Yeah. Kyle I don't know what to do, I mean she great and I love her, but she a girl and..." Kyle stopped her.

"Wait, come back, you love her?"

"Well yeah, she my best friend." she said, not understanding what the fuss was about. But then it clicked. She didn't love her has a friend, she never has. Ashlyn always meant more, and she knew it. 

Kyle looked at her knowingly, seeing the change in his sister's eyes. "Your best friend huh?" he said sarcastically.

Her severe expression suddenly calmed down at the realization. "She isn't is she?" she said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Alex I've seen the way you talked about her, your eyes shine each time you tell me your days together, and you smile like a goofball when you tell me a joke she told you. It does take a smart ass to know that you like her. Or love her apparently."

"Well then I'm a dumb ass because I didn't get it. But she did, and now she the one paying for it." she lowered her head on the bed.

"You're not a dumb ass Al, you just didn't want to see it. I get it, I've been there remember?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah." she remember the long road Kyle went through realizing he was gay. "But I yelled at her when I left! I don't know what to do." her eyes getting teared up again.

"You should do whatever you feel is right. Don't push it if you're not ready, and go for it if you are, but you at least need to talk to her. Tell her where you're at so she knows. She's just as lost as you right now."

She knew he was right. "Thanks big bro, you always know what to say."

"No problem. Now go talk to that "friend" of yours" he said putting an end to their conversation.

"Ok. Love you." she smiled genuinely.

"Love you too." They both hung up.

Ali looked at the time. 1am. The girls weren't back yet which encouraged her to go see Ash, knowing they wouldn't be disturbed, but then she remembered that Ashlyn might be asleep. She hesitated, but quickly decided to go, knowing that she wouldn't have the gusts to do it if she waited. She stepped out, and went to Ashlyn's room. She stayed still nervously in front of the hotel door and shyly knocked a minute after.

 

Ashlyn barely heard it. She had slowly drifted to sleep after an hour of on and off crying. She automatically thought Pinoe was back from her night out and had forgotten her key. Not caring about Pinoe's opinion, she stayed in her long hoodie covering her underwear, no pants. The lights were off and she didn't bother to open them. She went to the door.

"Seriously, I told you I wanted to sleep..."she froze when she saw the defender.

Ashlyn's outfit grabbed Ali's attention, but not more than her puffy eyes. She automatically felt bad. She obviously had cried, and she was the reason why. "I'm sorry, am I waking you? It can wait, we can talk tomorrow..." she was nervously fidgeting her hands.

"Huh no it's ok. I was just going to bed." It was a big fat lie, but she didn't want Ali to go. "Sorry for the outfit, I thought it was Pinoe." She led them in, opened the light beside her bed and sat on it. Ali sat on the edge of the bed, beside Ashlyn. "So what's up." She tried to act aloof, but was honestly dying inside. She wasn't sure that she wanted to hear what Ali had to say, in case she wanted to put an end to their friendship, or whatever they had. Tears came to her eyes at the thought.

"Ash you're crying!" She quickly gave her a hug that was meant to protect the blonde from any more harm. "Please don't. I'm sorry, so so sorry. You didn't deserve anything that happened. Please forgive me."

Ashlyn relaxed at Ali's words. She didn't hate her. She also realized that Ali thought she was mad at her. She slightly pulled back, just enough to look into the brunette's eyes. "Hey, I'm crying because I thought I lost you, not because I'm mad."

"You're not?" the defender was amazed that the blonde didn't even think for one second to be mad at her. 

"Not one bit." she said honestly, looking deep into Ali's eyes.

Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck and her head in the crook of her neck. "You're amazing." she whispered with a shaky voice. "I should've talked to you instead of walking out on you like that."

Ash kissed the top of Ali's head, and stayed in that position. "And tell me what?" Ashlyn knew she was pushing her luck, but she was dying to know what was going on in Ali's mind.

"Tell you that I like you. Tell you that I was freaking out because the one person that I wanted to be with was a woman. And finally tell you that you've been nothing but amazing to me. That, you need to know." Being honest with her lifted a weight off of Ali's shoulder that she didn't even know was there.

Ashlyn allowed the information to sync in before answering. "Well, for what it's worth, I like you too, and you're also the person I want to be with. And for those reasons, I'll wait. I'll be patient, and ready when you are. Take your time and don't be pressured by me, because I'll wait for as ing as it takes."

Ali melted at her words. She felt the sincerity in it, and it only made her grab Ashlyn's neck tighter. Ashlyn felt Ali's body weight shift onto hers, and took that opportunity to lie them both down, still facing each other, and pulled the sheets up. She closed the light beside her bed. Ali tangled her legs with Ashlyn's and rested her forehead on hers as well.

"I'm scared I'll screw this up" Ali whispered.

"Don't be. Because I won't let you." She rubbed her thumb on Ali's cheek and added "Besides, you already screwed me up good Krieger. I've been head over heels since that first smile you gave me."

Ali giggled and brought herself closer to the blonde. "Good." she said firmly, which made Ashlyn laugh.

"Goodnight gorgeous" Ash pecked her forehead.

"Goodnight."

Tomorrow was another day, but they didn't care, because they had each other now. For whatever comes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think should happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

She hadn't seen them last night because she didn't want to wake Ashlyn up so she went straight to bed, lights closed. But she wasn't missing any of it now. "Well that's happening!" Pinoe said quietly. She was standing beside her bed in hers and Ashlyn's room, arms crossed with a knowing grin on her face. It wasn't much of a surprise to her since Ashlyn kept talking about Ali with a stupid smile when they weren't together, which was basically an hour a day tops. As she was about to wake them up, she saw the keeper slowly opening her eyes. 

Ashlyn looked automatically at the brunette sleeping next to her. She was so peaceful. They were still facing each other, legs intertwined together and Ali's head in her shoulder. She was going to wake her up smoothly, when she saw the small blonde behind Ali. "Shit." She had totally forgot that Pinoe was back.

"Well good morning to you too. I see you had a productive night!" she joked.

"It wasn't like that Meg! And could you go before she wakes up, I don't want you scaring her." she whispered with a forced smile, responding to her mockery.

Pinoe pulled out her tongue, but right when she was about to answer, Ali started to wake up. "Ash who are you talking to..." She followed Ash's stare to see a frozen Pinoe, who was trying to act invisible. 

Ashlyn did think it was funny but restrained herself from laughing when she saw Ali's face becoming red. And their it was. There first test to see how Ali would react to another person knowing about them.

Ali looked back at her, putting her face in her hands to hide, and snuggled into Ashlyn's neck. It was when she let out a small giggle that Ash relaxed. "I think we've been caught." she said, with a smile in her voice. "Don't move and maybe she'll go away", she said loud enough for Pinoe to hear.

Ashlyn smiled at the cuteness, and puts her arms around Ali to protect her from her mocking friend. "Ok." she whispered in her ear, playing along.

"Hey! That's my technique!" Pinoe said, unfreezing herself from her position. They stayed still, not answering her. "Oh ok, I see how it is. Defeated at my own game! Well, I'll let you two get ready for breakfast, but you're not getting out of this!" She went to the door and turned before leaving. "I think you are really cute though. I'm happy for you guys. But that's the only compliment you'll get from me, I'll be back to teasing at breakfast!" And she closed the door. 

Ali looked up to Ashlyn and laughed. "I think we've angered it."

"We're doomed" Ashlyn answered, rolling on her back and putting a hand to her heart tragically. She heard Ali laugh and it made her heart swell. She could easily get use to waking up to that sound. She looked back at her with the biggest smile she could muster.

Ali took in the sight of the beautiful woman lying in front of her, a long hoodie and still no pants on, showing her muscly and tan legs. She looked back up to see a gorgeous smile. She looked Ash in the eyes for a second, before going up to her and giving her a soft and meaningful kiss. "Good morning." she raised herself on her elbow and looked at her.

Ashlyn's mind went blurry after the kiss, but her vision got clear again when she saw her favourite brown eyes. "Good morning gorgeous." she didn't want to ruin the moment but she had to know. " I'm sorry about Pinoe, I totally forgot about her last night. But hum... how did it make you feel when she saw us?" She started running her fingers on Ali arm as she waited for an answer.

Ali didn't have to think about it for too long. "I sort of freaked out, but then I remembered that you were there, and it calmed me down. I just had to look at you to know I was going to be okay."

A smile appeared on Ashlyn's lips, but Ali barely had time to see it as Ash pulled herself up to give her a confidant and thankful kiss. "That's all I wanted to know. And that's always how I want you to feel ok? You can always lean on me for support, you got that?"

Ali smiled shyly at her and quickly went back into Ashlyn's arms, leaning her head in her neck. "I got it. And thank you. I think I'm gonna need it downstairs" she said, referring to breakfast with the Pinoe. They both laughed, knowing how the girl could be, and got ready.

 

When they got there, it didn't take 2 minutes before their friend was by their sides. "Sooo... want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really." Ash responded, to tease their friend.

"Come on! I swear I won't tell!" She was in front of them, playfully begging.

Ashlyn didn't answer right away, not knowing why Ali wanted to do or say. She looked at her, hoping she would take the lead. And she did.

"Well, I like her, and I think she likes me so... that's that." she answered, not knowing what was actually going on between them.

"Oh believe me she like you! She likes you like... a lot! Like really really like..." she was cut off by Ashlyn who shot her a strong look.

"I think she gets it Megan, thank you!"

Ali thought it was adorable how shy, the beautiful and normally confidant blonde just got. She grabbed her left arm with both hands and helped her out. "Well, as a matter of fact, I really really like her too." She looked at Ashlyn who gave her a "head over heels in love" look. 

"Ok, you two are gonna make me puke, stop it." she walked over to the small buffet. They both laughed and followed her.

Most of the girls in the room had followed the conversation, due to an incredibly loud Pinoe at seven in the morning. They all had a smile. For some it was new information, and for other old news, but all had the same reactions, looking at them with small smiles. Ashlyn noticed, but didn't say anything to Ali, not wanting to put her on the spot. After an hour of eating, laughing and explaining to HAO why Ali was not in her room when she woke up, the girls all headed out to the lobby, grabbing their suitcases and getting their seat on the bus. Ash carried hers and Ali's stuff, and Ali went to pick them two seats side by side.

The ride was mostly silent between the two of them, punctuated with Ashlyn remembering to ask Ali to put her number in her phone and vice-versa, and Ashlyn stroking their intertwined fingers. When they arrived at the airport, the gals all said their goodbyes and parted ways. The two girls waited for everybody to go, to get more privacy, and also get to spend as much time with each other as they could. They stood between the internationals and nationals departures, knowing they were both going different ways. 

"So, text me when you land! Or whenever you have time is cool too." Ashlyn tried to act cool, but it only made Ali giggled and grab her in a tight hug.

"As soon as I land, promise." She said, her mouth on Ashlyn's shoulder. "And don't try to act all cool Harris, the act is not working with me." she giggled a bit.

Ashlyn knew what she said was true, and grabbed Ali tighter, loving how the girl knew her so well. She kissed her hair, smelling her green apple shampoo, hoping the sent would stay in her mind while she was away. "Hey I still have to win you over, so I got to keep up appearances." she joked.

"Don't worry, you've got that part covered Ash." She answered more seriously. 

Ashlyn did not want to let go, but her phone buzzed in her pocket, telling her she only had an hour to go through customs and board her flight. Ali felt it too. They both pulled back, immediately missing the contact. They stayed close.

"I really have to go now. But I'll see you in a few weeks right?" she looked into Ali's eyes wanting to cheer her up.

"Right. Only a few weeks." she said, trying to pump herself up.

"Exactly. Time will fly by, and before we know it, we'll be here again." She kissed Ali's forehead.

"Not so sure about time flying, but glad to see your optimism." she sadly joked, closing her eyes at Ashlyn's touch.

"Yeah not to sure about that either, but I want it to be true so I'll believe it as hard as I can." 

Ali grabbed Ashlyn's chin to pull her into a deep kiss. She wanted to pour her heart out to Ashlyn, but didn't know what to say, so she lets her body do the talking. Ashlyn wasn't surprised at the girl's desire anymore. She just knew that's what they both felt, and curled her arms behind Ali's back to bring her closer. They were both out of breath went Ali pulled back. She gently grabbed Ashlyn's face with both hands. 

"I waited all morning to do that. I'm just sad I won't get to do it again for a while." She gave Ashlyn a quick peck. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Ashlyn sadly looked down.

"Hey, this is not goodbye, it's just until next time." she said using her and her brother's expression. 

Ashlyn smiled. "See you next time then." She grabbed her stuff and walked away, waving one last time after the detectors and finally disappearing.

Ali took her own spot in line to board the plane to Germany, and was already impatient to land, to text her favourite keeper.


	9. Chapter 9

It has been two weeks since the end of camp, but Ali and Ashlyn were as close as ever. They were texting everyday, they called each other before bed, and used FaceTime when they really missed each other. Ali was showing Germany to the blonde via pictures and videos, and Ash showed her home in Florida, never missing an opportunity to take a selfie in her wet suit before her morning surf.

It was on a friday morning that Ali decided to wake up extra early to FaceTime Ashlyn before she, in Florida, would go to bed. Not only were they apart, but time difference was another difficulty they had to surpass. She finally saw the blonde's gorgeous face on her screen.

"Hey beautiful."

Ashlyn was a bit surprised, since they had seen each other the night before, but was still over the moon happy to see Ali. "Hey Als! What's up?" She knew something was off in her eyes, but still played it like nothing was going on.

"Oh nothing much since last night. I just really miss you." Ali said leaning her head on her knee.

"Well I miss you too gorgeous." She saw a weak skill appear on Ali's lips. "What's on your mind princess?" She saw an hesitant Ali." Come on you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Don't worry, it's nothing big, it's just... The other day, Kyle told me he would see me in a week in Germany, which is great! I'm always super excited when he comes, but now... I found myself being disappointed." She answered honestly.

Ashlyn was confused. "Why? That's a great thing!" "I know, it's just... When he told me, I wished it was you instead of him. And now I feel bad. When he said he was coming over, I kept seeing you in my head. And I still do."

Ashlyn's heart clinched at her words. Having her away like has been hard for Ashlyn, but when she saw her strong defender break like that, it made it ten times harder to be strong. "Hey, don't beat yourself up, it's totally normal to have mixed feelings Alex. Your heart isn't focused on one person anymore. Which I'm happy to hear by the way." She winked at Ali who gave her a small laugh. God she missed that laugh. Ashlyn paused feeling her own emotions taking over her. "I really miss you too Ali. So so much." Her sentence was cut short, tears now slowly blinding her.

And that was it for Ali too, tears now falling down her cheeks. She hated her screen right now, the only thing separating her from throne she wanted to be with. That and an ocean. "I wish I could touch you right now." She said with a shaky voice. "I miss your arms, your kisses, and your heart." She ended in a high pitch tone, her voice being caught up in her throat.

Ashlyn couldn't bear to see Ali like this without being able to comfort her, protect her. "I wish I could wrap you up in my arms, and take all the pain away."She felt so powerless. They both calmed down, and Ashlyn spoke first. "Ahh! Distance's a bitch!" she said with a small smile.

Ali laughed a little. "I hate that bitch." she laughed again. They both looked at each other for a while without any words being spoken.

"Hey, at least Kyle is coming, and we'll see each other in two months right?" Ashlyn tried to convinced herself more then Ali.

"Yeah. It's not that long right?" She answered, trying to convince hope in her voice.

But it was too long for Ashlyn. She suddenly had an idea. "Not at all. Hey, it's getting pretty late over here so I think I'm gonna go to sleep. You mind?" She knew how thoughtful Ali was, and knew she wouldn't mind for Ashlyn's sake.

"No go ahead, sorry to keep you up! Goodnight Ash."She smiled back to the blonde.

"Good morning beautiful. Have a nice day." She ended the call and went straight to Kyle's profile and sent him a private message: _Hey dude, it's Ashlyn. Can I have your number? It's an emergency._

She didn't have to wait too long for her phone to buzz.  _Hey it's kyle, what's up? Is everything ok?_

She added him in her contacts and answered:  _Your going down to see Ali in a week right?_

_Yeah, why? Is everything ok with_ _my sister?_

_Yeah don't worry, I was just thinking..._

 

Ali had came back from practise and quickly showered to go get her brother at the airport. As the day got by, her excitement had grew as it normally would be. She couldn't wait to see him. She tied her hair in a bun, grabbed the keys to her BMW and left. She drove a little bit faster then the speed limit, which she always did when her brother came.

She was waiting outside of baggage claim, the closest she could be. She kept looking through the glass door, when she felt a strong pair of arms around her. She turned around, seeing who she expected to see. "Kyle! Oh my god I missed you! Where did you come from, I've been waiting out here for ever!"

"Fairies dropped me." he said with a sass. "I missed you too Al." They both smiled at each other.

"Hey do you have enough room in your BMW, because I brought a little bit more this time." He said with a smirk.

Ali look down at his stuff and did not see any difference. "What do you mean, you..." Her jaw dropped as her brother stepped aside, and revealed the blonde behind him. "Ash!" She said, running towards the girl's opened arms.

Ashlyn lifted her up the ground and kissed her temple. "Hi beautiful!" She kissed the side of her head again. "I missed you too much." she whispered, letting Ali get back on her feet.

Ali held her arms around Ashlyn's neck, putting their foreheads together. "I missed you too." she lets out a small laugh, her eyes getting watery. She closed the gap between them, and took the blonde's mouth into a deep kiss.

"I can see that." she said with a smirk on her face. "Come on, lets go home, and spare your brother from..." she didn't even had time to finish her sentence before she got interrupted.

"You're reading my mind girl!" Ali's brother said, making them both laugh.

 

Once they had all settled in Ali's apartment, her brother sleeping on the couch as usual and Ashlyn in Ali's room, Kyle decided go have a walk around town, even though he saw most of it during his past visits, wanting to give the two love birds some alone time before dinner. 

When she heard the door close, Ali went straight to Ashlyn who was looking out the window where Kyle was about to appear. She wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Hey you." She pecked the back of Ashlyn's neck.

Ashlyn smiled at the kiss and turned around. "Hi beautiful." She wrapped her arms around Ali's shoulders and pressed her lips on her forehead. "Your place is great! I can't wait to go and visit Germany, I've never been before!"

Ali found it so endearing to see her child-like attitude right now. "I'll show you all the cool spots. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time..." She just had a flash. "Wait how long are you here for?"

Ashlyn pouted. "I have four days. I couldn't really afford the long trip with Kyle."

Ali was sad that she didn't get to see her more, but just before she was about to say something about it, she realized Ashlyn had to spend major bucks to come and see her. "Ash, you didn't have to spend all that money for me! Don't get me wrong, I love that you did, but baby this must of cost you a fortune!"

Ashlyn smiled at her nickname. They hadn't talked about being a "thing" yet, but just knowing where her mind was at made her more then happy.  "Just hearing you call me baby made it all worth it." She winked at her.

Ali blushed, not realizing that she called her that. It just came naturally. She grabbed Ashlyn collar with both hands and lowered her down to give her a kiss. "Well if that's what it takes to have you here, I'll say it over and over again" She whispered against her lips, smiling. She kissed her again, starting out very slowly, but things started to heat up pretty fast. Ashlyn ran her tongue on Ali's bottom lip, and Ali answered by opening them and tilting her head to the side. After a few minutes, Ashlyn flipped them, putting Ali up against the wall, both hands on her hips. Ali had one hand on the back of Ashlyn neck to keep her close, and one hand grasping her hair. Ashlyn felt Ali push her hips into hers, and as much as she hated it, she backed off. Both out of breath, they looked at each other with dark eyes.

Ali knew why Ashlyn stopped just by looking at her. It wasn't a lack of desire, Ashlyn's entire body was asking for it, but it was for Ali's sake. Ali lowered her hands on Ashlyn's chest and her head followed. "I hate you right now." she laughed against her chest. "Why did you have to be so damn considerate?"

"Trust me, after two weeks without you, I hate myself too." she giggled. She kissed the top of Ali's head and rested her head there. "But it's our first time, and it's especially your first time with a girl, and you have to be ready. I don't want you to regret anything. No rush ok?" Ashlyn pulled back and looked right at her to make sure she understood.

"Ok. Thank you, you're amazing." She pulled Ashlyn bcd in a hug. "And FYI, I could never regret it with you, so don't eve think that ok?"

"Promise. Now let's go and get ready for dinner." They both showered and got dressed.

 

Dinner was great. The three of them went to a little place downtown that Ali and Kyle loved. They all laughed at Ashlyn pretending to like the german specialities, and talked about what they would do the next few days. At one point during the night, Ali excused herself and went to the bathroom, leaving Ashlyn and Kyle alone. 

"Hey Ashlyn, while she's gone, I just wanted to let you know that... I think you're pretty great, doing all of this for her. She's over the moon happy and you're the reason why. I just wanted to thank you for making my little sister happy." he genuinely smiled at her.

Ashlyn was a bit shaken up at Kyle's words, knowing how protective he was of Ali and how it must come from the heart. "Well thank you for allowing me to join on this trip. And thank you for being such a good brother to her. You don't even know how much she loves you. She talks about you all the time."

"Well that makes two of us. When she starts talking about you, there's no stoping her." They both laughed, knowing Ali so well. "And hum... you have my blessing. You know, if you want to ask her something, sometime. Not that you asked for it, but you know, you have it."

Ashlyn smiled at his subtle ways, but she was actually relieved when she heard it. "Thank you. It means more to me than you'll ever know."

Kyle got up and went on the other side of the table to give her a hug. They both got emotional, when they heard Ali behind them. "Did I miss something?"

"No, everything's good." They both answered at the same time. They winked at each other, leaving Ali completely confused.

 

They arrived at ten, and all went to bed. Kyle gave them both a hug, with a kiss on Ali's head, and went to the sofa. Ali and Ashlyn both put on pyjamas, and cuddle next to each other in Ali's bed. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali tightly and Ali rested her head in her neck. It wasn't long before Ali's curiosity took over.

"What did you and my brother talk about back at the restaurant, when I was in the bathroom?"

"Nothing much, just that we're happy to be here with you. Aaand I learned that you talk a lot about me with your brother. Want to tell me about that?" She dodged the question, knowing it would embarrass Ali.

Ali blushed, happy that it was dark enough that Ashlyn couldn't see. "What? Hum, yeah maybe a little, but nothing crazy, I mean, it's just..." Ashlyn cuts her by grabbing her chin and kissing her softly. She smiled into it, and Ali did the same.

"I think it's cute. You're cute." 

"Well I know thaaat!" She smiled at Ashlyn.

They looked at each other for awhile, before Ali went up and kissed her. Ali wanted it to convey all the love she was feeling right now. It was a soft and slow kiss. Ashlyn looked back at her adoringly, and they both fell asleep facing each other, nose barely touching, lips lightly smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took soooo long to update! University is so crazy right now! Thanks for sticking around though!

Their next few days together were relaxing as the three of them were in their own world. The two siblings showed Ashlyn all the nice spots around town, they tried different foods, and laughed at each other's expense and became as close as ever. Kyle was really enjoying his time with Ashlyn, getting to know her and vice-versa. They really got along well, which made Ali very happy. They would talk together late at night until Ali and Ashlyn retrieved in their room. On their last night all together, before Ashlyn had to go back to Florida, Kyle wanted to give them both some privacy and told them, after diner, that he would go out and take a few pictures of Frankfurt, telling them that it was the perfect town for a photographer. Ali understood his gesture and mouthed "Thank you" as they parted ways.

Ali grabbed Ashlyn's right arm with both hands as they walked back from the restaurant slowly and silently. The air was heavy around them, both knowing that it was their last night together for a while. They didn't want the night to end.

"You mind if we take a little detour? I want to show you something." Ali asked, looking up to Ashlyn.

"Not at all, show me the way princess." Ashlyn said, both hands in her pockets as the night's normal temperature in Frankfurt started to kick in.

Ali led Ashlyn to a secluded hill overshadowing the hometown soccer field where FFC plays. It was surrounded by trees and rocks and they were blocked from the wind. Ali sat them down.

"This is my special place. It's where I come to think when things get a little too much." she looked back Ashlyn who had sat behind her, her front to Ali's back with her arms around the brunette's side. "I've never seen anybody else up here, I like to think that I'm the only one who knows about it." She laid her body weight on Ashlyn and got comfortable, her head laying on her chest.

"Thank for sharing Al." Ashlyn kissed the side of her head and left her lips there. "I was wandering how you were able to do it, all alone over here, but now I get it. It's pretty magical up here."

Ali closed her eyes at the blondes touch and smiled. "Look up."

Ashlyn looked up and saw a night sky, filled with stars all glowing more than the other one. "Wow." She breathed out in a whisper. Ali had still her eyes closed but she could feel the expression on Ashlyn's face, knowing that she reacted the same way when she first saw it. She smiled.

"Pretty cool huh? And I've named each one after people that I love. There's Kyle, and then my mom close to my dad. And you see that small one on the right?" she said, pointing to a little dot next to the big ones.

"Oh yeah, I see it now. What about it?" she said, lips still on Ali's head.

"Well, that one's for you. It's not that shinny yet, but it's because it's a knew one. Well relatively new, if you consider a three thousand years old new, but for a star, that's pretty recent. Everybody keep saying that it's going to be one of the biggest in our galaxy." she took a pause, admiring the star. She felt Ashlyn tighten around her to encourage her to keep going. "I thought it fitted you well. It may not be the biggest right now, but it's going to become one of the most important ones soon. Just like you are becoming more and more important to me. And I like to think that you're watching out on me when I'm here."

Ashlyn's eyes were becoming filled with tears. Ali named a star after her. She was happy that Ali was feeling protected by her even when she was not with her, but at the same time sad that she had to be a thought for Ali, instead of being physically there for her when she needed it. She furrowed her lips to her neck and kissed it multiple times, wanting to hide her tears.

But Ali felt them on her neck and her vision started to blur as well. She looked back at her and raised her chin up with one hand, putting the other one on her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry Ash!" she said with a faint smile, but she knew exactly why she was. She slowly kissed her to calm her down.

When they pulled back, Ashlyn kept her eyes closed and took a breath to gain her composure back. She then opened her eyes to look at her. "You named a damn star after me Ali, give the girl a break." She laughed, making Ali laugh too. "I... I love you." she said more seriously, the words just tumbling out of her mouth.

Ali let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. "Thank god because I would've looked really stupid telling all that otherwise. And I love you too." She gave a deep kiss to Ashlyn and held her face with both hands.

"Does that mean that I can call you my girlfriend now? Because I really really want to!" Ashlyn said, all excited, which made Ali giggle.

"Yeah I think that's what it means... girlfriend." she said with a smile.

"Awesome! It's getting a little cold, do you want to head out.. girlfriend?" she said with a small grin.

"Sure, girlfriend." They both laughed, not being able to stop saying it, and headed back to Ali's apartment. 

Kyle was already asleep when they got in, so the made sure to be really quiet, and went to Ali's room. They got into their pyjamas, and went on each side or the bed to get in. But they didn't. Instead, they stared at each other. They both knew it was their last night. Their last time brushing their teeth together, last time getting under the covers together, last time saying goodnight. But it was to much last times for them. They wanted a first. 

They both kneeled in the bed and Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck as she went for a slow but confidant kiss. Ashlyn grabbed her hips solidly and moved her lips in sync with Ali's. As the kissed got heated with their tongues battling for control, Ashlyn slowly dropped Ali on her back and got over her. She pulled back and looked deep into Ali's eyes. 

"I love you Alex."

Ashlyn's eyes were dark with desire and it gave Ali chills down her spine. "I love you too..." But before she could finish, Ashlyn's lips crashed on hers.

Ashlyn got rid of both their pyjamas and stared at Ali's naked body. She didn't even notice Ali doing the same thing and they both started to trace their muscle's pattern. As Ashlyn's hands went lower, Ali felt her breath get caught in her throat and let out a small moan. It brought Ashlyn back to reality and she started her ascension down on Ali's body.

Ali felt the burn marks where Ashlyn had just kissed her and her body went up in flames when she felt the keeper enter her core with her tongue. Her head was spinning, as she never experienced anything like this. Eyes closed, her body started to ask for more as moans were coming out of her. She opened her eyes just in time to see Ashlyn close hers and felt her moan between her legs in excitement.

That was enough for as she went over the edge, Ashlyn curling her tongue to keep her on a high. The blonde held her hips securely, helping her body to relax from trembling. 

Ashlyn felt her come down of her high and relax as she went to grab her mouth in a tender kiss. Ali automatically grabbed Ashlyn's shoulders to bring her close. Ashlyn slipped on her side, still holding Ali protectively by her waist. Ali barely had the power to drag her head in Ashlyn's neck to breathe her in.

"How are you feeling?" Ashlyn asked with a worried tone, hoping she didn't hurt Ali in any way.

Ali felt it and kissed her neck before smiling. "Like I'm in heaven. I loved you before, but now I need you." A few seconds after that, she tensed up. 

Ashlyn's smile fell as she felt it and got worried again. "Is everything ok?" Ashlyn pulled back to see her expression. "Hey Alex, look at me. What's going on? Tell me."

"I can't... I mean I don't know to do it. I've never been with a girl, what if I can't make you as happy?" she said in a sad and apologetic tone.

It broke Ashlyn's heart to see her genuinely concerned. Like that's the only reason she's with Ali. She grabbed her close to kiss her forehead. "Hey it's ok! It's ok babe, don't even worry about it. One step at a time remember? I'm so happy just seeing that I can make you happy and that, for now, is all I need. We'll get there, and when we will, there's no chance you won't make me the happiest woman in the world. I'm blushing just having you looking at me for god's sake." she giggled, earning one from Ali too.

She felt Ali relax in her arms and closed the light. "Everything will be alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I love you."

"Love you too. So much." she added a few seconds later.

They fell asleep face to face with a small smile on both their faces. Their favourite position.

 

In the morning, Kyle was preparing three bowls of cereals when the girls came out. Even though it was only eight, they were all dressed since they had to leave soon to go to the airport. Ali grabbed two bowls and sat on Ashlyn's lap to eat hers, having Ashlyn's arm around her waist.

They made small talk about the pictures that Kyle had taken last night and how was the weather, until nine came. Kyle insisted on driving them, wanting to say goodbye to Ashlyn as well. The car ride was silent and both girls were sitting in the back holding hands with Ali's head on Ashlyn's shoulder and Ashlyn's head resting on top. 

When they arrived Kyle gave his goodbyes at the car to leave them to it. "Bye Ash." he held her tighter. "Thank you for making my little sister happy." he whispered close to her ear.

"She's the one making me happy. And thank you for everything you do for her. You're an amazing brother." she whispered back.

They pulled back and Kyle swept his small tears. He moved across to let them go in. Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand and they headed inside.

"So here we are again. I hate this place." Ali giggled with a blurry vision.

"I don't. It's the only place that brings us together. No matter which country we're in, this place is the first thing I see when I come to see you. I love it." She kissed their joined hands.

"You and your magical words... I still hate it though." she laughed.

"I'm gonna miss that laugh." she said, cupping Ali's cheeks in her hands to kiss her gently.

Ali melted in to it and grabbed Ashlyn's wrist to hold her still. "I don't want you to leave again. Why do you have to?" She knew she was being a big baby right now but she didn't care.

"And I don't want to leave either, but I have to because I don't have anymore money on me and my flight is in 30 minutes." she joked. "Plus I don't speak a damn word in german."

Ali giggled. "Yeah you really suck at it."

"Shut up!" Ashlyn laughed.

"Ok." Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's waist and kissed her deeply before she could say anything else. 

Ashlyn instantly reciprocated and grabbed her protectively. When they were both out of breath, Ashlyn pulled back and rested her forehead on Ali's. "I need to go now."

Ali hated those words. "I know. Goodbye... girlfriend!" They both laughed.

"Goodbye girlfriend. I love you."

And for the million time this past few days and certainly not the last, she spoke her favourite words. "I love you."

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was four days before the world cup's departure and Ali and Ashlyn were both excited to see each other again. They were having fun planning what they were going to do and especially how they were going to tell the girls about their relationship. They were so pumped about their hole trip, that they were killing the distance between them.

It was noon when Ashlyn got a call from Mark, the goalkeeper's coach, telling her that there was a slight change in the lineup and that she had been cut from it. Ashlyn always knew that those last minute change up could happen, but she had been so cut up with seeing Ali again that she forgot it was even a possibility. She was crushed. Not being angry with the team, but with herself. One more time, she was reminded that she wasn't good enough. She called the first person that came to mind, not only because it was her teammate, but because it was the nay voice she wanted to hear.

"Hey it's Ali, leave a message!" And she wasn't even there. She couldn't tell her in a voicemail so she tried to cover up her sad tone to avoid alarming her. "Hey Al! It's me, I hum just wanted to see how you were doing and hear your beautiful voice so hum, call me when you have minute ok? Love you!" She hoped she sounded convincing enough, but for now that's all she could muster.

Ali was running a few errands for Ashlyn's visit since she would be staying with her during camp, instead of an hotel. When she got home, she stored the fridge with a few of Ashlyn's favourites and went to take a shower. She went in her room that grab some clothes and checked her phone. She saw a missed call and a voicemail from Ashlyn from about an hour ago. She listened to it, quickly understanding that something in Ashlyn's voice was off. She called her back right away.

"Hey." She heard a tired voice answer.

"Hey Ash! How are you?"

"Good. You?" Ali knew that she was lying since Ashlyn would normally tell her all about her day and would probably talk for a while.

"I'm good, but are you sure you're ok? You sounded a little off in your voicemail. Is something wrong?"

"It showed huh? I was trying to sound like my usual self." She let out a sad laugh. 

"Yeah well you didn't fool me so what's up?" Ali started to worry a bit.

"Well I got a phone from Mark this morning." She stopped.

Ali picked up on where this was going, but didn't say anything, hoping it wasn't the case. "Yeah, and?"

"I got cut off Al. I didn't make the roaster for the world cup." 

Ali heard Ashlyn's voice tremble and waited a bit to be able to control her own. "Ash I'm so sorry! You did so great at camp, I can't believe they did this!"

"Yeah well won't be the first time so." She whispered. She continued louder. "Look I just wanted you to know, but don't worry about it, just focus on your game and kill it out there." She wasn't trying to hide anything anymore and knew she sounded a bit harsh. 

It pained Ali to hear her girlfriend so discouraged and sad. "Ash, I know..." but she got interrupted by a whisper .

"Like you know anything about it."

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" Now that got Ali's attention.

"Nothing, never mind. Look I don't want to fight right now." She said in exasperation. 

"No come on, tell me what you meant!" 

"You've never been a second choice Ali! Or a third for that matter! You have no idea what it feels like to always be in the back burner. To be overlooked! I'm never gonna get my chance with Hope and the other girls over there! And don't you dare tell me that you understand because you don't!" Ashlyn basically yelled, anger and disappointment taking over her.

A long silence was interrupted by Ash. "Look I gotta go, sorry." And with that, she hung up.

Ali stared blankly at the phone and tears started to form in her eyes. Her day started good, but now it was all crumbling down. Not only did they have their first fight, but Ashlyn wasn't coming anymore. She had never felt more alone than right now. She wanted Ashlyn by her side to continue were they left off on the phone, but at the same time to hug her and tell her that she was sorry. Ali just laid down on her bed, head in the pillow, and closed her eyes to avoid any thoughts. It didn't work.

All of their plans for the next few weeks were ruined, and their relationship wasn't intact either. Ali had never fought long-distance with her family or anybody that she cared about for that matter. She didn't know what to do, if she should call her right back or if she should give her time. And Ashlyn thought the same thing. She had decided to go for a run to clear her head, but it didn't work. As she was running, she kept thinking about their conversation and it kept making her more angry. Not because of Ali, but because of how she talked to her. 

After letting out a lot of steam, she came back and took a shower. When she got out, she looked at her phone, hesitating to call Ali or wait to give her space. She picked the second option. And that second option lasted for days, even weeks. Ashlyn didn't know if Ali still wanted to talk to her, and if she did, she didn't know what to say. Ali didn't call her either, because she thought Ashlyn was still mad at her. 

On the morning of their first game they both thought about each other. Ali listened to what Ashlyn told her went she first got the news, and focused on her game. She had been at the top of her game during practises and felt great for their first game. Well, as great as it could be without Ashlyn.

The game was at seven, and at 6:30, Ashlyn opened her tv to the game. She knew that the girls were in the locker rooms, getting mentally ready and focused. She hesitated because they hadn't spoke since their last phone call, but she decided to send Ali a text. 

_I'm not gonna tell you good luck bc you don't need it. I know you're gonna kill it out there. Best right back in the world! xx_

Ali felt her phone vibrate as she was listening to music. She looked and instantly smiled at her phone.

_Right side strong side! ;) Thx Ash xo_

Ashlyn smiled at her answer, happy that Ali still wanted to talk to her. And for the next 2 hours, she saw the Ali that she knew and loved. The competitive, athletic, and gorgeous woman she knew. US won easily, and even thought her heart hurts, Ashlyn couldn't help a smile when she saw the post game celebrations. 

And from that moment on, the pre-game text became their ritual. They still didn't know how each other felt, but their were both happy they made a step forward. Ali was playing better and better each game and her closest friends, Pinoe, HAO, and Syd, all knew the impact Ashlyn had even though she was not there. In the game against Brazil, Ali scored the winning kick in the shout-out and even made a heart shaped sign in the air for Ashlyn to see on tv. Which she did. She almost called her that night, but decided to let her enjoy their victory.

It was in the semi-final, that's when it all happened. A girl hitting Ali's knee. Ali falling to the ground and crying in pain. She was holding her knee and hitting the grass with her free hand. And as soon as it happen, she knew that was it. She was out of the tournament and would probably miss the next olympics. And when it happened, Ashlyn rose from her seat, hand on her mouth.

"Shit Ali get up! Come on baby!" But she knew exactly what was going on. She wasn't going to get up. Her girlfriend had just tore her ACL and she wasn't there for her. She the pain wasn't only physical as much as it was mental. She had been there herself sort of. She needed to be there for her... And it clicked. It was 9 pm when Ashlyn went on her computer and booked the next flight to Germany. But a one way this time. She packed enough for a couple weeks, grabbed her keys, and left for the airport.

After a long flight, her plane landed the next morning at six o'clock. She realized that she didn't know where Ali was, so she called the only person that could help her right now.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hey. I was expecting your call." He said sadly.

"Where is she?" she nervously asked.

"She still in the hospital right now, they're keeping her for a few test."

"Can you give me the address please?"

"Yeah but she's going to be long gone when you're gonna get here."

"I'm already here, I'm at the airport. Please, just give me the address." She begged.

"I should've known. Stay there I'm coming to get you." And he hung up. Ashlyn wasn't insulted, she knew he just wanted to act fast.

 

Her brother ad just left her to run some errands and Ali felt all of her thoughts coming back to her. Kyle was the only one the was able to put a smile on her face, and he left. She had cried the entire night and after just a few hours of sleep, she woke up to cry again. She had lost everything. Her job, her passion, her dream of being a champion, and probably the next olympics too. It was too much, and for once, she allowed herself to give up. Tears went straight to her eyes again, and she looked out the window to hide, even though there was no one in her room right now.

She heard a small knock on the door and turned around, not before swiping her eyes, and saw her brother. "Hey"

"Hey Al. I brought you back a few thing to keep you busy. I have candy, magazines, and hum, well her." he stepped inside and was followed by an uncertain Ashlyn.

"Hey gorgeous." She made sure to stay at a good distance, even though she just wanted to wrap Ali in a bone crushing hug. She wanted to be sure that that's what Ali wanted.

Ali immediately started crying again and looked down at her legs. In a space of a second, she was brought back to something that she also loved, but almost lost. But she hadn't. She hadn't lost Ashlyn and she knew when she felt the blonde's arm around her shoulder ad her head resting on hers. 

"It's ok baby let it out. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." she whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

Kyle saw that the two needed their moment and silently left. Ashlyn held Ali for almost an hour until she stopped crying and her sobs were almost completely gone.  

"I'm letting everybody down." Ali whispered. "The team. I failed them."

Ashlyn should've known that with Ali's good heart, she wasn't only sad about herself. "You're not letting anybody down Al. These girl's they're your family. And you fight for family. They're gonna fight for you, just as much as you fought for them. They love you." She kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Ali melted. For the first time since the event, Ali felt her body relax at Ashlyn's touch. "I love you." she answer, putting the emphasis on the I. She wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck to breathe her in. "You're here." She said in a whisper, like she had just realized it. She kissed Ashlyn's neck.

"I missed you too much." 

"I missed you too. Ash I'm so sorry."

"Hey I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry for what I said, and sorry that that's what it took for me to realize that I needed to be next to you. I'm sorry for all of it."

Ali brought Ashlyn's head down with both hands, and gave her a lingering kiss. "I forgive you if you forgive me. Deal?" she smiled.

"Deal." She gave her another quick peck. "Plus, now you get to have your own private nurse." she joked.

"Do I get to go home with her?" 

"Yep." She kissed her again. "And I'm not leaving this time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to be true to their story, but I'm gonna start adding more drama and fictional stuff, so tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since Ali was back home with Ashlyn and Kyle. The doctor gave them directions and advice on how to make the recovery easier, and Ashlyn took just as much if not more mental notes than Ali did. She was to her girlfriend's every need and even helped her with the exercises she had to do. Ali knew Ashlyn was over doing it, but she found it adorable. Ashlyn even picked her up bridal style to go to the bathroom. 

"Ash, you know I can walk with these right?" Ali said the first time Ashlyn did it, pointing to her crutches. 

"Yeah, but don't you prefer walking with me?" she answer in a cute voice. Ali laughed and kissed her temple. 

Kyle didn't miss any opportunity he had to make fun of Ashlyn's over protectiveness. The first time she picked Ali up bridal style, he yelled that he needed to pee too, and fell to the floor.

"Please princess charming, come pick me up to help me relieve myself!" he said dramatically.

"Shut up Kyle!" his sister yelled. "Go find your own prince charming, this one's mine!" Ashlyn laughed at the two.

Kyle left a few days after that to go back to work. He had a huge contract in Miami and now that his sister was ok and in Ashlyn's hand, he felt confidant enough to leave. Ashlyn promised him she would take could care of Ali, and he just knew everything was going to be ok with her there. He fully trusted her. 

That night, Ali received a video call from her mom and dad. She was happy they met with each other to call her. They were still friends even after the divorce. After she had updated them with her situation and how good she was taken care of, her parents got curious.

"Is Ashlyn with you? Can we see her?" her mom asked. "I want to meet the girl who's been taking such good care of my daughter!" Deb added.

"Hum yeah she's here, wait a sec." Ali went in the kitchen to find Ashlyn. "Hey babe, my parents are asking to see you, do you mind coming and say hey?"

Ashlyn's face went red in a second. "What, now?" Ashlyn was freaking out. She was about to meet Ali's parents!

Ali saw Ashlyn's face turn red and laughed. "Relax Ash, they just want to meet my princess charming. They won't bite! At least my mom won't" she joked and giggled.

"Not funny." She answered seriously. "What if they don't like me? Ali I'm not even dressed up nicely!"

Ali laughed at this insecure Ashlyn she wasn't use to see. "They can only see your face on there and trust me, that bad boy is a killer." She winked and grabbed Ashlyn's face to kiss her. "Now come on, they've been waiting long enough." She grabbed Ashlyn's sleeve and pulled her into the room and sat her on her lap, in front of her laptop.

"Mom, dad, this is Ashlyn, my gorgeous girlfriend." She turned to Ashlyn with a big smile, and kissed her cheek.

"Ali, not in front of your parents!" Ashlyn answered quickly and shyly.

Both her parents laughed. "I like her!" Ken said still laughing. "It's ok though Ashlyn, we're not monsters."

"That's not what I meant! It's just... I mean..." She stumbled on her words and the tree Kriegers laughed. Ali saw her girlfriend's nervousness and stroke her back to relax her. Ashlyn smiled and dropped her head. "I give up." she said at the tree still laughing. She automatically relaxed. The Kriegers were amazing, just like there daughter. 

They spent the whole night talking, and Ashlyn became more and more herself. She made everyone laugh from her actual jokes, as opposed to herself, and Ali knew her parents were charmed, just as much as she is. She loved seeing them interact and really getting along. It had been like that with every member of her family, and it made Ali melt. It was like she had always been a part of the family.

When they went to bed that night, Ashlyn had tossed the cushions under Ali's leg to make it more comfortable and went to put on her pj's. When she came back, Ali was looking intently at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She approached Ali's side and sat on the bed.

"No reason." Ali took Ashlyn's hand and kissed it. "I just love you."

"And I love you too." Ashlyn's heart melted at the simplicity, but yet the heaviness of her words. She smiled down at her and kissed her slowly.

Ali cupped her cheeks with both hands as the kiss got heated. They both titled their heads to the right to allow more access. Ashlyn's reflexes took over, and she straddled Ali with both legs and hands on each side of the girl. When she started her way down Ali's body, she heard a small hiss of pain. She immediately stopped.

"Shit Ali did I hurt you? Sorry baby, I wasn't thinking." She adjusted Ali's knee back on the cushions.

"I was." Ali answered seriously, her eyes still filled with lust. "And I'm fine so come back here." She went to grab her shirt, but Ashlyn stopped her.

"We can't do this Al. Not right now ok? I don't want to hurt you, and you're still too fragile for me to do anything."

"You won't have to." Ali got ride of her top.

"Al, I told you we can't..." Ali interrupted her.

"Ash I... I need this." Her eyes were dark with desire. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Ashlyn was distracted with Ali's naked torso, but yet very concentrated. 

"Then take your clothes off. All of it. That's all you'll have to do for me tonight baby."

Ashlyn got up and got ride of all of her clothes, never leaving Ali's blissful eyes. She got back on the bed and slowly came back on top of Ali.

Ali pulled her down and kissed her to convey her desire. Ashlyn immediately reciprocated and melted at the touch of their naked chest. Ali's body was so warm. Ashlyn dropped any type of worries she had earlier. She cupped Ali's breasts in her hands and started to massage them in slow and deliberate movement. Ali grabbed Ashlyn's back with both hands to bring her closer. 

When Ashlyn started a trail of kisses down her neck, Ali's head titled towards Ashlyn to whisper in her ear. "Sit on me."

Ashlyn's eyes open at the surprise, but closed instantly, desire taking over her. She kissed Ali's neck one last time and sat up, bringing herself up towards Ali's face.

Ali didn't care that she had never done this before. Right here and right now, all she wanted was to make her girlfriend feel all the love she had for her. Even though she had never done it, she knew she was doing the right thing when, at her first flick of tongue, Ashlyn's head rolled back.

"Oh my god" Ashlyn whispered nearly not loud enough for Ali to hear. But she did.

She increased her pace. She wasn't in the mood to tease Ashlyn since she nearly able to control herself. They both needed the release.

After some time, she felt Ashlyn tighten around her tongue and she twisted it one last time to hit the right spot. Ashlyn grabbed the headboard with a tight grip and repeated Ali's name over and over until she came down of her high. 

Ashlyn looked down at Ali and smiled at her. She bent down to give her a deep kiss and then rested their forehead together. "You sure this is your first time?" They both giggled.

They both had their eyes still closed. "Yeah. But it's you. It just felt right." 

"And now I'm officially the happiest woman on earth." she gave Ali a small kiss. 

Ali's heart was filled with happiness, knowing it was her who was making Ashlyn so happy. "I love you."

"Love you too."

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

Another week went by, and Ali's conditions was getting better and better. Ashlyn was impressed with Ali, but knew her girl was a fighter. With all of her progress, Ali kept telling Ashlyn that she could relax now, and that she could start taking care of herself for once. But she her stubborn and loving keeper wouldn't stop that easily.

Ali received the visit of her teammates during the following days, all happy to see she was doing so good, and all thankful for Ashlyn. Pinoe made sure to live up to her standard, and made Ali laugh all day long, talking with Ashlyn about this new recipe of mac n' cheese she tried, and both girls having a passionate discussion about it.

They were both asleep after a hard day. Ashlyn had put all her energy in helping Ali, and Ali was drained from rehab. It was two in the morning when Ali's phone rang. Ashlyn was the first to wake up. She looked at Ali's phone and saw deb's picture pop up. She knew it was important. She didn't feel like it was hewer place to answer so she stroke Ali's arm, shaking her slightly for her to wake up.

"Al. Al, baby it's your mom on the phone, wake up." she whispered.

"Hmm. What?" she was still sleepy.

"It's your mom Al!"

That woke Ali up. She leaned over Ashlyn and grabbed her phone. "Mom?" she answered nervously.

Ashlyn watched Ali's expression change in the space of a second. Her eyes filled up with tears, and she heard crying on the other end too. She got closer and stroked Ali's back. "Baby, what"s wrong?"

Ali lowered her phone and froze, staring at the empty space in front of her. 

"It's Kyle. He's gone."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ashlyn froze, not quite sur if she had heard right.

"What do you mean gone?"

Ali's body started to shake under her grip and it brought her back to reality. "Alex, talk to me."

Ali's grip on Ashlyn's shirt loosen and her eyes flew in Ashlyn's direction. She wasn't sad now, she was angry. "Gone as in it's been more then a week 'gone. Gone as in he had a fight with my dad and now my parents can't find him or get a hold of him 'gone. And gone as in the last time he left us was to drink his problem away 'gone." At first she was yelling but the emotions got the best of her and Ali was nearly able to end that sentence. She started crying uncontrollably again.

Ashlyn couldn't bare to see Ali suffering. But she knew that her girl needed someone to be strong for her right now. Ali was amazing, but even wonder woman needed a brake. She kissed the top of Ali's head and started to ruck her back and forth. She kept her lips on her temple and whispered in her hair. "It's going to be hard, but I'm with you every step of the way baby. Always."

Ali's mind was just a blur right now. She didn't know what to think or where to go, but Ashlyn's words resonated in her. Ashlyn always knew what to say. She didn't tell her that everything was going to be ok, because it wasn't. She just stated the obvious and that was that she loved her. She was her anchor, and the only thing she could see clearly in this madness. Hearing her calm and collected heartbeat automatically calmed her down.

"He left me again, when he promised he wouldn't. Alcohol got the best of him again Ash!" Ali raised her head up to meet her favorite pair of hazel eyes, leaving the comfort of Ashlyn's neck.

Ashlyn saw panic in Ali's eyes and did the only thing she could right now and kissed her. A sweet and tender kiss that told Ali how much Ashlyn wanted to take her pain away. When Ashlyn pulled back, Ali kept their foreheads together and her hands on Ashlyn's chest.

"And you know what the worst part is? I can't even look for him with this stupid thing." Ali pointed to her leg. "He's gonna think I gave up on him! He's alone in Miami, or I don't know where!"

Ashlyn said the first thing that came to her mind, her in love and irrational mind. "I'll go."

Ali slowly looked up at her. "Wh-what?" 

Ashlyn quickly realized what she was getting herself into, but couldn't back down now that she saw hope in Ali's eyes. "I said I'll go. I'm clear to travel and I know a thing or two about addiction so why not?" She cupped Ali's cheeks with her hands and pressed her forehead to hers. "I can't stand to see you like this Al."

Ali didn't know what to say. That Ashlyn would go out of bounds fo her, on the other side of the country to find her own brother was not something that she could imagine possible. She was finding out what it felt like to be loved. And boy was it amazing. "I love you Ashlyn. So, so much." 

"I love you too Alex."

And with that, Ashlyn booked her ticket for Miami, arranged for Nadine and a few of the gals to come and check on Ali (without telling her, knowing how annoyed Ali would be that she was bothering everybody) and packed enough for a few weeks, not knowing what she was getting into. The next day, Ali walked her to the door and hugged her thigh.

"Promise you'll find him." She knew she was asking a lot, but couldn't help it.

Ashlyn kissed the top of her head, sad at her own answer. "I'll try my hardest, that's all I can promise princess."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but Ashlyn had never lied to her before and she loved that about her. "I know." Ali felt Ashlyn's arms tighten around her and she returned it by placing a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I would reach the stars for you princess so another continent, puff what about it." She giggled and made her favourite brunette giggle with her. She tilted Ali's face up. "I have to go now. But I promise to call you as soon as I know something."

"And as soon as you land, and before you go to bed. I want to know about you too. Promise?"

"Now that I can promise." Ashlyn put a soft kiss on Ali lips and let it linger for a while, before she pulled back. " Bye gorgeous. I love you."

"Love you too baby."

Before she took off, Ashlyn called Deb to have Kyle's info on where he works, who he knows and his favourite places. She also called to let her know what her intentions were, and Ali's current situation. She tried sending him texts and phone calls, but had no reply.

When she landed, it was about ten in the morning and she called Ali. Afterwards, she rented a car, hers being three hours away, and went directly to Kyle's work to speak to however could tell her something. At the salon, she was welcomed by a tall and handsome man who told her that the last time they saw Kyle around was a week ago, and he didn't cover any of his shifts at the salon. Seeing that the man wasn't providing anymore information, Ashlyn left to go to his apartment. Even though Ali's mom said that they went already, Ashlyn just had to go see for herself.

When she got there, the door was unlocked and it was cold and empty. Kyle hadn't been around. She still spent a few hours in the house, looking for clues or evidence of where he might be.

Nothing.

She returned to the hotel at 10 o'clock at night, her first day being unsuccessful. She got ready for bed and called Ali.

"Hey baby!" Ashlyn said.

"Hey Ash. How was your first day?" Ashlyn knew what Ali meant and got a bit sad.

"Haven't found anything yet... But I couldn't go very far in one day right?" She wanted to remain hopeful, but she actually did a lot today. She didn't want to stress Ali out.

"Right..." Ali's tone was sad.

"Hey, how's that leg of yours?" Ashlyn tried to change the subject, but was genuinely concerned.

"Pretty good actually!" Ali got a bit happier, thinking about all the progress she made. "I was able to make a few steps on my own today, no crutches!"

"That's great baby!" Ashlyn push a sigh of relief, hearing the light smile in her girlfriend's voice.

"Oh and a few of the girls came by today." Ali knew what Ashlyn did before she left, but wanted to tease the girl a bit.

"Really? Well that's nice of them!" Ashlyn got a bit nervous.

"Yeah. But when they left, Pinoe told me that they would come back everyday to check up on me. I mean I love them, but I think I'm gonna tell them not to." Ali giggled internally.

"NO!" It came out way too quickly out of Ashlyn's mouth.

"Why not Ash?" 

Shit, Ashlyn thought to herself. "Well I... I kind of told them to do it. I know you're gonna be pissed but I just..." she rambled.

"I know Ash. I just wanted to see you sweat a little. And I'm not mad, you cutie."

"You, woman, are not nice!" Ashlyn said playfully.

"Sorry baby! But you know you love me."

"Sadly yes." Ashlyn laughed. "I'm gonna go to sleep now, and let you go on with your day missy."

"Goodnight Ash. I love you."

"Always."

The next four days were also filed as unsuccessful. Ashlyn went around town in every local shops, bars and walked hours on the beach, knowing Kyle loved to surf. Nothing. It was getting harder and harder to tell Ali the bad news and remain hopeful. He could be anywhere and in any state. Ashlyn knew that, and Ali did too. She even called the rehab facility he was in to know if they had seen or heard of him, but he was a ghost to everyone. 

On her sixth night, Ashlyn knew it was a lost case. She had to go back to Ali, and tell her it was over. And even though Ashlyn only promised her she would try, it still felt like she was letting her down. That even though she looked everywhere, she hadn't looked hard enough. And knowing that she was about to break Ali's heart, broke hers. What if Ali blamed her? What if Ali didn't want her after this? She did the only thing she thought about when things were getting hard, and went to a local bar. She wasn't a heavy drinker, or much of a drinker at all, but goring up with the parents and brother that she had, it seemed to be the right solution.

She was on her second beer when she felt a gaze on her. It was strong enough, and made her look around to see who it was from. But she didn't see anything. Anything except a quick shadow across the front door. She barely had time to see it, but she saw the eyes. Eyes that she would recognize anywhere. The Krieger's.

She quickly got up from the bar and ran outside only to be met with nothing but air. She thought she had lost him until she ran around the corner to see him sitting against the brick wall, leaning on a trash can with a bottle in a brown bag in hand. His eyes were glossy and he had, on is right, a black eye. Kyle was drunk.

Ashlyn took a deep breath and sat down against the wall, leaving a good distance between them to avoid scaring him off.

"Looks like we have the same reflex when things get though huh?" She said, hoping he would open up a bit.

Kyle kept his eyes on his bottle, not being able to look Ashlyn in the eyes. "How did you find me." 

"I didn't really. Well I tried, but then I just stopped. I was actually here because I was scared to tell your sister I failed her."

Kyle had an unamused laugh. "Well that makes two of us." He whispered and took a major gulp out of his bottle.

"What do you mean?" Ashlyn tried to play it cool, but she knew she was getting somewhere.

Kyle looked at her for a second and realized it felt good to talk to her. "I had this stupid fight with my dad about how I wasn't going anywhere in life and that night I went and got drunk. I hadn't touched alcohol in five years. Five years Ashlyn! Do you know how long that is?!? Five years I kept the promise I made to Ali.  And I blew it up over some stupid fight, how strong does that make me huh?" He yelled at Ashlyn, but she knew it was nothing against her. Her was tired, drunk, and especially sad.

"Just realizing that makes you pretty strong in my eyes." She said honestly. She saw his shoulders relax and went on. "And I'm sure it's the same for your sister. The way she talks about you man, it's crazy. She loves you and you're like everything to her. And you still are. You wanna know how I know this for a fact?"

He didn't say anything, which, in Ashlyn's eyes was a good sign that he had calmed down. "Because my brother and I went and still are going through the exact same thing. He still has trouble with addiction, and it's a constant battle, everyday. But no matter what, he'll always be my bubba. My man." Ashlyn now had tears in her eyes, struggling to keep her own feelings in check.

Kyle heard the sincerity. And when he looked over and saw tears going down her cheeks, he knew she was nothing but honest right now. And he felt pain. He didn't know where it was coming from, but it pained him to see her hurting like that. He carefully went closer and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. He felt Ashlyn's head on his shoulder and leaned in too. They stayed silent for a while, just understanding each other's pain. Ashlyn was the first to speak.

"She loves you Kyle. You're everything to her." her voice was shaky but she didn't care.

After a few seconds, a smile crept to his face. "I'm pretty sure I'm not. She has you doesn't she?" he kissed the top of her head, bringing a smile to Ashlyn's lips.

"You're up for sharing?" she answered.

"As long as it's with you."  

"I love you bro."

"Love you like a sister Ash. Seriously."

And that was it. Ashlyn got up and gave him a hand, which he gladly took. Both literally and metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the wait! Comments are always welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm back! Tell me what you guys want to happen next, and I'll gladly incorporate it in!

That same night, Ashlyn got Kyle back to his place to make sure he was ok. Once he was all settle in, she went to the door but heard a small voice coming from Kyle's bedroom. "Stay". It was barely audible, but the whisper got through to Ashlyn's hears. She went to his room and slowly pushed his door, her head barely fitting through.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" she whispered back, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

"Please stay. I don't know if I can control myself yet, and you seem to be doing a very good job putting some sens into me. And I really don't want to be alone tonight."

Ashlyn heard desperation in his voice. The same desperation she herself felt when her mother drown herself in alcohol, and pleaded when her brother left. And no matter how hard she tried, nobody was there to answer her prayers. But this guy had been heard and she needed to be that someone she herself desperately needed back in the days. She heard Kyle. And she would do everything to make him feel better.

"Ok, I'll stay. But do you mind scooting over, your couch does not look comfortable what so ever."

She heard him giggle. "Fine, but no groping Harris."

She let out a small laugh and went under the covers. She knew a lot needed to be said, and they needed to call Ali, but she also knew what Kyle needed and that was some peace and quiet. Tomorrow is another day, and it would come soon enough. They both deserved a break.

 

When she woke up, Ashlyn was alone in a bed that she did not recognized. It took her a few seconds to remember where and why she was there, but once she did, her mind went in panic mode. Where was Kyle at 8 pm on a Saturday? His bed should be the answer but he wasn't there. She quickly got up and out of the room to look for him.

"Kyle? Kyle man where are you?" She fumbled into the kitchen. "Kyle where.." She saw him sitting at the table with a coffee mug between his hands.

He looked up at her with a sad smile. "Thought I was gone already huh?" Ashlyn automatically felt bad. She looked at him sorrily. "It's ok don't worry about it. I gave you reasons to think that way right?" He got up and went to the coffee pot. "Want some?"

Ashlyn sensed the previous conversation was over, and Kyle wanted to move on. "Yeah sure." She sat down and looked at him. He was obviously a handsome man underneath everything drugs did to his body. He looked exactly like his sister. Ali... Shit she forgot to call her! Even before she found Kyle she never missed a night.  _She must be freaking out_.

Kyle brought her her mug and sat in front of her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Aft a few seconds he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She knew she was caught staring, and could lie to him. To the Kriegers in general.

"Hum well... I just thought about your sister. We should probably call her to tell her everything's ok now. And sooner rather than later, she must be freaking out by now."

Kyle became nervous. "Hum yeah... we should probably do that."

"How do you wanna do it?" Ashlyn knew he wasn't comfortable, but also knew it wasn't her place to interject in their brother/sister relationship.

"I don't know. She'll probably want to talk to me at some point, but you should do the talking. You know, calm her down and stuff. You're good at that, and she probably loves you more than me right now so, you know, do your thing."

"Ok, I'll talk. But don't worry, I'll be right here with you if things get heated. But she loves you man, remember that."

"I guess I know that. Just... don't go to far okay?"

Ashlyn smiled at him. "Promise." Kyle through an arm around her shoulders and let out a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Ready." Ashlyn dialled Ali's number and put it on speaker phone. It rang twice before Ali answered.

"Hello?" she had a sleepy voice and that's when Ashlyn remembered her girl was an ocean away.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry to call you at this time, I totally forgot about time difference. I can call back if you want."

Ali internally smiled at how sorry and thoughtful her girl was. "It's okay. I get to talk to you so everything's alright. What's up?"

Ashlyn squeezed Kyle's hand. "I have some news I think you might wanna hear."

Being sleepy, Ali didn't quite understand what she meant. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"I found Kyle. I found our boy Al." Both Ashlyn and Kyle held up their breaths and waited on a reaction. When none came, Ashlyn got a bit nervous. "Al? Baby are you still here?"

A shaky voice answered a few seconds later. "You... you found Kyle?"

Tears were starting to form in both Ashlyn and Kyle's eyes and he took the phone. "She found me sis. In more ways than one." 

 

The two siblings talked for hours on the phone both explaining their side of the story, and understanding each other. Ashlyn wanted to give the two some time alone, but still kept her promise to Kyle, as she stayed in the house. She took a shower and went in the backyard to relax and think about what she was witnessing today. Love and understanding was what she had always been looking for, and in only a couple of months, she found more than what she deserved with this family. 

She went inside an hour later and got started on some late diner for her and Kyle. She made a few sandwiches, working with an almost empty fridge, and sat at the table waiting for the man. A few minutes later, she heard a door open and saw Kyle with red puffy eyes and the phone in his hand. Ashlyn quickly got up and went to his side.

"Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

He handed her the phone. "Yeah, every thing's fine. She wants to talk to you though, so you might end up like me." He let out a small giggle and went to wipe his nose.

Ashlyn went in Kyle's room, closed the door and sat on the bed. She brought the phone to her ear. "Hey gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"I love you."

Ali was still sobbing, but seeing Kyle's state, Ashlyn wasn't surprised. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

Ali calmed down at her words. "Kyle told me everything you know. How you found him, talked to him, and took care of him. So I'm starting to understand those words. When you say I love you. I get it now, and I'm no longer scared to hear them. I love you Ash, and know that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to show you just that."

Ashlyn had now teary eyes, but was in a state of great happiness. She now understood Kyle's earlier state. "I'll never say it enough. I love you. Both of you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Always"

 

Ashlyn found Kyle a couple hours later on the back porch. He was sitting on a rocking chair looking at the horizon, obviously in thought. She looked at how peaceful he finally seemed to be, and went to sit by him. She sat down fairly close to him and looked where he was previously looking. A comfortable silence went on for about ten minutes before Kyle finally turned his head and looked at the women beside him. He lifted his knee up and rested his head on it, wrapping his arms around it. He kept his eyes on her until she looked back at him. They both smiled, understanding each other's emotional state.

"You're good for her. My sister I mean. I know it's been all about me the last couple of days, but I've never seen my sister like that. Glowing, you know? And I know you're the reason why. So thank you. For everything."

Ashlyn knew the deeper meaning to his last words. She knew what he intended. "No problems. It makes me happy to see her happy. I'm the lucky one."

"You're sure you're happy with this crazy ass family? I mean drama is kind of our middle name." He smiled at her.

"You guys are real drama queens, but what's a queen without her princess charming right?" She smiled back.

"A pretty lonely one. Like me... Oh my god I need a man."

Ashlyn let out a light hearted laugh. "Yeah you do Romeo." Ashlyn took a more serious tone. "And you deserve one."

Kyle looked at her and felt the tears coming back in his eyes. "Alright, enough crying for one day. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know maybe have supper, watch a movie, and... have a little trip in Germany?"

Kyle had the biggest smile on his face. "Yeah, let's do that."

Ashlyn smiled back. "Really?"

"Yeah, let's go back where are home his."

Ashlyn thought about, in that moment, how true that statement was. It's where they both belong. "Let's go back to Ali."

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The flight containing both Ashlyn and Kyle landed in Frankfurt at 11 a.m. They had told Ali about their trip, but planned a little surprise by coming a week earlier. After baggage claim, they went out and hailed a taxi. The ride was mostly quiet. Kyle looked out the window the whole time and Ashlyn knew he must of been nervous. He didn't want to disappoint his sister.

"You okay there bud?" She gently squeezed his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine just nervous you know? The last time I saw her I wasn't exactly in the same state then when I saw you so... I just hope she won't notice the slight changes." He pointed at himself. 

He was obviously skinny, but Ashlyn was sure Ali would understand after everything he went through. She might go a bit mama bear on him, but that was good... right? 

"Oh and by the way, do you mind keeping to yourself how I looked the night you found me? I don't think neither of us wants to remember, and Ali doesn't need to be more worried than she already is."

Ashlyn had a flashback of that night, and automatically agreed. 

The cab pulled up right by Ali's apartment. Ali wasn't home. She was probably in rehab for the day so the two made their way up the stair. Ashlyn picked up a key from the snow covered mailbox and opened the door. They made their way inside, Ashlyn going in the room she previously shared with Ali. When she got in, she saw that her side of the bed had been used and not Ali's. Ali had been sleeping on her side and it made Ashlyn slightly smile. 

'I'm gonna take the couch!" she heard Kyle say from the other room. 

"Okay!" She made her way out and sat on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"You do know you're in my bed right? That happened twice in the same week, do I need to remind you I'm into guys Harris?"

"Shut up and sit Krieger." She slapped his arm and they both laughed, settling on a movie to watch. It didn't take long before they fell asleep, the fatigue catching up to them.

 

Ali was exhausted. Rehab was very intense today and she fumbled with the key, being so impatient for her bed on the other side of that door. She finally got in, dropped her bag to the floor and her keys on the counter. She was about to go to her bedroom when she heard slight noises coming from the living room. She got closer and saw that the tv was open. She thought she probably forgot to close it before leaving so she went and grabbed the remote, but before she could she saw her two sleeping beauties. Kyle was sitting up, one arm behind the couch, his head leaning on top of Ashlyn's, and hers was leaning on his shoulder. Kyle's body had changed. He was much more skinny, but for now she didn't care. He was home and that's all that mattered. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she watched the two most precious people in her life safe and sound on her couch. The day catching up to her as well, she decided that a nap wasn't a bad idea.  _Especially with these two_. She sat down beside Ashlyn and curled up into her, leaning her head on her chest. She smiled went Ashlyn instinctively wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. It only took her a few seconds before she went and met them in dreamland. 

 

Kyle was the first to wake up. He carefully slipped out and saw his sister curled up next to Ashlyn. He smiled at his two heroes and went to the kitchen to start up on diner. It wasn't long before he heard steps and saw his sister coming in with sleepy eyes. They looked at each other a few seconds before Ali closed the gap between them and threw her arms around his torso. Kyle gave her a kiss on the top of her head and they stayed like that for a little while.

"I missed you." Ali barely whispered.

"I know. I love you."

"I do too." Ali kissed his chest.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're here and everything's fine." She whipped away a few tears and looked up. "Now stop apologizing and start cooking!" 

They both laughed. "Yes boss woman."

"And don't you forget it!"

Kyle looked in the fridge and then looked at Ali. "What does Ash like? To eat I mean?"

"Mac and cheese for sure, why?"

"I don't know, I thought I'd cook something she likes. You know, to say thank you and stuff." He got a little bit shy.

Ali knew her brother wasn't any good at sentimental stuff and she knew it was his way of showing his appreciation. "I think that's a great idea. Mind if I help? I kind of want to say thank you as well you know, since she got me my brother back."

"I'd hope you'd say that. I suck at cooking." 

Ali laughed. "I know you do."

"Ass."

"Shut up."

They both started diner and set the table for three. They went upstairs and cleaned up nice for their girl. Ali changed into a small twirly black dress and Kyle changed into some dark jeans and black button-up with a slim grey tie. An hour or so later, they were both talking in the kitchen when they heard a very tired Ashlyn from the living room. 

"Kyle please tell me you made diner."

"I don't know sleepy head, why don't you come out and see?"

"Okay first of all I am not a sleepy head, I need my beauty sleep, and second..."

Ashlyn entered the kitchen and was amazed by the view. The table was nicely set with three glasses of wine, warm mac and cheese in the middle of it, and her two favorite people looking smashing. She quickly looked Kyle up and down, but her eyes quickly diverted towards the amazingly beautiful brunette standing next to him. Even thought she was drop dead gorgeous in her dress, Ashlyn couldn't help but stare into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.  _God I missed her_. Ali made her famous nose crinkle grin and definitely kicked the breath out of Ashlyn. The blonde felt her legs steady again and she slowly closed the gap between the two.

"Hey you."

"Hey." Ali smiled, resting her forehead on Ashlyn's.

Ashlyn cupped her cheek with her left hand, the other one on Ali's lower back. She gently kissed her lips, instantly melting into it. Ali felt her body warm up in Ashlyn's embrace. 

"Do... do you guys want some time alone or...?"

Ashlyn pulled back and smiled, her eyes still closed after the kiss. She opened them and finally found her senses back. The smell of mac and cheese made its way. "No way, let's eat!" 

The sibling both started laughing and the three made their way to the table. Conversation was easy between the three, and joy filled up the apartment.

 

Later that night, when everything was dark, Ashlyn and Ali were tangled in each other after their proper reunion. Ali was resting her head on Ashlyn's chest drawing patterns on her stomach with Ashlyn's arms around her.

"Hey Al, can I ask you a question?"

Ali looked up with lazy eyes, still in a post-sex gaze. "Of course."

Ashlyn smiled at how cute her girl looked. "Did you really mean what you said before? That you would spend the rest of your life with me?"

Ali felt the seriousness of the question and was ready to give more than a serious answer. "Yes. The easiest yes I'll ever have to say."

Ashlyn smiled lovingly and brought Ali up to her, kissing her hard. 

Their make out session got heated and Ashlyn slipped her hands lower to Ali's ass, bringing her closer. The new skin to skin contact set both women on fire, and Ashlyn switched their position, now hovering Ali. She trailed kisses down her neck and went to kiss behind Ali's ear lobe.

"I think I know another way to easily make you say yes princess." She whispered. 

"Why don't you stop talking and start showing. Don't worry, I'll do the talking if you keep doing that." Ali grabbed the back of Ashlyn's neck and they both went down into a passionate kiss. 

They relived their reunion... twice, before the day finally caught up to them. Ashlyn watched the brunette's breath even out. She was heavenly with her messy hair and the little smile that had formed on her lips.

_I hope one day I'll make her say yes to something more..._

And with that, Ali turned and buried herself in Ashlyn's neck, kissing it. That was all Ashlyn needed to fall asleep and be reassured that no matter what was to come, she would conquer it with Ali right by her side.

 


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few days since the trio was reunited and it was Ashlyn's last night in Germany. The two siblings wanted to cook a special meal for the occasion and told the long to stay put while they went to the grocery store. "Go watch some tv or something! Tonight you have nothing to do an dI think you deserve that for once."

"Watch tv..." Ashlyn mumbled as she switched the channel for seemed like the thousandth time. She lost the remote twice, tried to catch popcorn in her mouth and flipped her position three times before she actually fell asleep out of boredom.

She was startle awake by a loud banging. She thought at first the it was the movie that she was watching, but she soon realized that it came from the door. She groggily got up and made her way to the door. She looked at the peephole and was surprised to see the man that she assumed was Ali's dad, since she only saw him once on FaceTime. She opened the door and was quickly pushed aside.

"Kyle?!? Kyle I know you're here, come down!" He basically yelled through the house.

A strong smell of alcohol entered the house and Ashlyn automatically knew that he was drunk.  _Great model for your son..._ she thought.

"Hum, I'm sorry sir, he and Ali went grocery shopping. Can I maybe help you?" She stayed calm knowing that basically anything could throw him off.

"What grocery?" He said on the same tone as he did before. He was already making his was back to the door, drunkenly walking.

"Hum I don't really know, but why don't you wait here, you can't drive like this" She grabbed his arm to stop him and he quickly retrieved it.

"Don't touch me! I have a conversation to finish with that man!" He looked at her with pure anger in his eyes.

Ashlyn almost got scared. Almost. And she knew that nothing was going to make him change his mind. She had to keep the attention on their conversation.

"Is it about your fight? About that night you literally through him out because he wasn't going anywhere with his life?" She said on an accusing tone. She knew what she was doing. _I hope..._ she thought when she saw the look of pure anger directed at her. He walked right at her and stopped about a foot in front of her.

"You have no idea what you're talking bout." He said in a low and scary voice. He poke her on the chest. "And I suggest you back off."

"And I suppose that your wife doesn't know you're here?" She ignored him.

"She knows damn well since she through me out for wanting to talk to my son!" 

"Look, I don't mean to step over any boundaries here, you are the father of my girlfriend, but I won't let you go talk to him. For your safety and especially for his!" She was now getting angry with the man and her tone definitely showed.

"I knew you wanted to keep him away from me from the moment my Deb told me what you did! You're the one that found him and told him I was the bad guy." It wasn't a question. "Look I did my best trying to accept you with my daughter and pretended I didn't care that she was dating a dyke, but now it's too much. You won't take my two children away from me!"

"I'm not taking anybody away from you, I'm helping them get the love that the didn't seem to get on their own!" She basically yelled at him. Now she didn't care. She was pissed. And he was too.

"Oh so you're the hero and I'm the bad guy, is that it? Well let me tell you something missy..." He didn't have time to finish.

"No, let me tell YOU something. I found your son drunk of his ass in an alley and he cried on MY shoulder because YOU made him feel like shit. I found him beaten up, sad and more importantly alone! What kind of father tells his son that he's never gonna amount to anything because he's not good enough huh? The kind of father that drinks like a truck driver around his recently sobered up son that's who! He is the best son, brother and friend anybody could have, and don't worry, none of that is due to you! And don't you get me started on Alex because that women is everything to me!"

"And what do you think she is to me you jackass!"

"Well clearly not important because you can't accept her the way she is and that is amazing! And the same goes for Kyle! If you can't accept your own children than please get out. Get out of this house and get out of their lives. Don't make them miserable because you are." 

She saw that he was about to respond, his face turning red, when the two siblings walked in. Their laughter immediately stopped seing their dad and Ashlyn literally one foot away from each other.

"You either keep them or lose them. Win or lose. Your decision." Ashlyn whispered to the man. 

But as soon as they walked in, she knew she had lost his attention. He was drunk and on a mission. Not anyone or anything could stop him. He turned around and started walking towards Kyle.

"You had no right to yell at me that night! And you got drunk? Why? To have some pitty? Some attention? Well guess what? You made ME look bad and now your mother wants to leave me! Are you proud of what you did you weak little piece a shit?!"

 _So that's why he's mad. That's why he didn't care about what I said. He doesn't even care about his kids,_ Ashlyn thought. And by now, Kyle had tears in his eyes and Ali was shocked. She had never seen this side of her dad. Ashlyn came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"I think it's time for you to leave." As soon as she lowered her hand on his arm, he jumped and nudged her in the face, busting her lip open.

"Stay away from me." He yelled, and at that moment Ali saw the blood on her girlfriend's face and got out of her trance.

"Don't you touch her!" She pushed him away, but he was solid as a rock. Kyle was slowly gaining back his composure and joined his sister.

"Get out. Now!" He shoved him towards the door and basically kicked out his own father out of the house.

As soon as he was out, it got quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Ali's tears. And as soon as she heard it, Ashlyn went to her and pulled her in a tight hug. She kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry. At first I could let him leave because he was drunk, but when I did want to make him leave he..."

"He was drunk? And here for a while?" Ali said between sobs.

 Ashlyn hesitated, because she didn't want to break Ali's heart, but when she felt Kyle's hand on her shoulder and Ali's clenching to her shirt, she knew she had to tell them. They deserved to know.

And so she did. All of it. And when she was done, she saw the look of pure disappointment and sadness on their faces. She almost regretted telling them, and was trying to hide her tears. She had to be strong. For them. For Ali.

After a while, Ali went to take a bath to clear her head off. Kyle looked at Ashlyn with a small smile.

"Sorry this had to happen on your last night."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled back.

"Thanks for huh... that. You know, dealing with us and stuff."

"I love you guys so no biggie."

Kyle got up and he gave her a hug. "Love you too."

They both backed down. "And with that, I'm gonna go to bed. Good night! Tell Ali for me please."

"No problem, good night."

Ashlyn went in their bedroom and changed into her pyjamas. She sat on the bed to wait for Ali to come out. She rested against the headboard and got her iPad out to watch plays from their last game. She tried not to, but dozed off a few minutes later, exhausted by her day.

Ali came out and saw her girlfriend still seated, but asleep, her head bending forward. It was the cutest thing in the world and she wandered how this cutie pie could also be the strongest woman she knew. Her protector.

She closed the lights, got on her side of the bed and took the iPad from Ashlyn's hands. As she got back into bed, Ashlyn stirred half awake but simply lowered herself down to Ali to cuddle. Ali looked at her now sleeping girlfriend for awhile and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much." She whispered. 

Ali's heart broke today, but with Ashlyn by her side, it almost felt like nothing happened. Even more so when unconsciously, Ashlyn's arm wrapped tighter around her and her lips grazed her forehead to finally rest on it. 

"I love you too, and I'll always protect you." Ali almost didn't hear it, but she did.

Although she pretty much lost someone today, she knew she had won so much more with this girl.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Ali woke up first. She smiled when she fell a slow and steady breathing down her neck. She slowly turned around not wanting to wake Ashlyn up. She took her times closely look at all of Ashlyn's features. Her hair, her strong jaw, her mouth...  _God she's beautiful_. She smoothed the wrinkles on her forehead with her thumb and smiled when the girl automatically relaxed. She rested her forehead on Ashlyn's and closed her eyes, not wanting the day to start. Today, Ashlyn was leaving, and she hated it, as always. And she guessed it was the reason for Ashlyn's wrinkles as well. Consciously or not, it hurt them both.

"How long have you been up?" Ashlyn says, her eyes still closed.

"Not long." Ali smiled. "Sorry to wake you." 

"Well, it's not exactly the worst way to wake up." Ashlyn pulled Ali closer and rested her chin on the top of Ali's head.

Ali hid herself in the crook of Ashlyn's neck and relax the to the blond's smell. Her smile slightly faltered. "Do you really have to leave today?" She asked in a child-like voice.

Ashlyn smiled. "I'd love to stay, but there's this thing called money, and I don't have anymore of it." 

"I pay, you stay." Ali heard Ashlyn laugh. "We'll be poor together, I don't care."

"Alright" Ashlyn shrugged and they both laughed. Ali pecked her lips and looked at her in a more serious way.

"I'm sorry your last night had to be that way." She pushed Ashlyn's hair back and let her hand rest there.

"I'm sorry our last night had to be that way too. But I got to wake up next you didn't I?" Ashlyn kissed Ali's crinkling nose. "And beside, I'm glad I was the one who was there when he got here. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if Kyle would've been there. And..." She scratched the back of neck.

"Ash, baby was is it." She softly grabbed her wrist.

"Well... I said some pretty bad things too you know? If.. If you would've been there you might've seen me differently or something. It's still your dad and..."

Ali interrupted her and grabbed her wrist a little more firmly. "Don't you dare apologize you got that? And nothing is gonna change my mind about you."

"But you weren't there..."

Ali kissed her firmly until they both melted. "But you were." She said softly. "And you were there for Kyle too before that. And you know what I can't understand? That you're still here, with me. After all this drama you're still standing by me. Why?" She now had misty eyes.

"Because I love you." Ashlyn said child like.

It was so simple, like there were no other options. That alone brought full tears to Ali's eyes. And Ash smiled sadly. It pained her that Ali would ask her that. Like she wasn't use to people staying. 

At that moment Ashlyn's phone went off, telling them that Ashlyn had to leave in an hour.

Ali grumbled. "Huhhh are you serious." 

Ashlyn kissed her forehead and got up.They both got ready and had breakfast with Kyle. Ashlyn said her goodbye to him, promising to hang out when he would get back to the US. Ashlyn went to grab her bag but Ali was sitting on it.

"If you're gonna leave, you gotta take me with you."

Ashlyn laughed and trailed her suitcase and girlfriend to the car. She grabbed Ali and put her over her shoulder to sit her in the driver's seat. She close the door and peck her nose.

"I think you'd excess the weight limit babe."

Ali slapped her on the shoulder. "Asshole" They both laughed.

Ashlyn jumped into the passenger side and they left for the airport. The ride was filled with their voices, both singing at the top of their lungs the greatest hits of the 90's. Ashlyn kept kissing Ali's neck and Ali, Ashlyn's hand.

They waited on an airport bench right in front of Ashlyn's gate. They both stayed silent, Ali's head on Ashlyn shoulder.

"First call for the flight 731, direction: Orlando." They heard in the speaker. Ali tensed up.

"It's only the first call babe." Ashlyn felt Ali relax on her shoulder.

A good 20 minutes passed before the heard the second and last boarding call. 

They both got up and Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's shoulders and Ali wrapped hers around Ashlyn's torso.

"I'm gonna miss you gorgeous." Ashlyn said in Ali's hair.

"Miss you too" Was Ali could muster right now. Ashlyn half heard it, half felt the vibrations in her chest, Ali's head resting there.

Ashlyn type her chin up pressed her lips. "Summer's right around the corner, and we're gonna have a hole two months together. You're gonna come to see me play, we're gonna have long walks on the beach, good food, and amazing nights. Just think about that."

And that's all I'm gonna think about for the next six weeks." Ali smiled and gave one last lingering kiss to the blond. "Go catch your flight cutie. And text me when you land."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

Ashlyn grabbed her suitcases and went through the gates. 

Her flight left 25 minutes later and she already couldn't wait to land to text her gorgeous brunette. She arrived 6 hours later and took a taxi home. As soon as she dropped her bags, she went and plug her phone to text Ali.

_**"I'm in my house. I wanted to say I'm home, but I couldn't 'cause your still in Germany :'( Love you baby xxx"** _

Not even 2 minutes later she heard her phone vibrate.

_**"God I wish I could be with you right now. I miss that dimple of yours, it warms my heart when I see it :'( Love you xxx"** _

Ashlyn took a goofy picture mainly showing her dimple and send it.

_**"And you're stuck with this.** _ **_Forever baby. xxx"_ **

__

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright, which one should I wear? The red one or the black one?" Ali through the red dress on the bed while looking at herself in the mirror holding the low cut black dress in front of her.

"Oh my god girl you need to chill, you've been on a date with with her about a million time! Especially a skype date, you could be in a nice shirt and no pants that she wouldn't even notice." HAO told her. 

The girl had been in town for a week now, visiting Ali during rehab and training with her. HAO knew she was being kicked out of the defender's appartement for a few hours for Ali's skype date with Ashlyn.

Ali turned around with an annoyed face. "So the black one?" totally ignoring the girl's comment. "I think so too. And besides, I gotta look good for my lady, it's the fifth skype date since she left, if you know what I mean." Ali winked and got in the bathroom. 

"I so don't want to know what it means Kriegs." HAO said, letting herself fall back on the bed.

"You're just jealous that I am getting some... sorta, and you're not getting any!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

"I hate you."

"Love you too!" She opened the door to get her earrings. "Alright now get out."

"Fine you perv."

"Not a perv HAO, just have a really hot girlfriend that I haven't seen in weeks!" And with that she heard the door close with a muffled "whatever".

 

Meanwhile...

 

"Do I go with the red one or the black one?" Ashlyn through the red button up on the bed and looked at her reflexion in the mirror.

"Dude you need to chill, it's not like it's your first time going on a date with her." Tobin casually said, laying on her back and throwing a rubber ball on the wall. 

"Maybe not, but it is my first time asking her to move in with me!" Ashlyn said nervously while changing in her button up.

"I know but you've basically been together for a little bit less then a year! Lesbians normally get a u-haul in the first two months dude." Tobin said, making them both laugh.

"You're stupid." Ashlyn said flicking her head. "I just don't want her to think that I want her to leave Germany to be with me. I want her to... stay with me when she's here I guess." Ashlyn took her diamond earrings and skull bracelet and took one last look in the mirror.  _Alright Harris, you got this_. 

"Everything is gonna be fine dude, that girl loves you." Tobin pated the blonde on the back and led herself out. "And with that, I am going too let you two lovebirds to your date. Good luck bud."

Ashlyn nodded and waited for the door to close to go and call Ali on her computer. She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Here goes nothing..." She clicked on the dial button and fixed her hair nervously. She was starting to get really annoyed by the _b_ _ips_ when a bright smile illuminated her screen.

"Hey beautiful" Ashlyn said, her nervousness immediately melting away.

"Hi" Ali said with a giddy smile. "You look amazing."

Ashlyn got a bit flustered and pointed at herself. "What, this old thing? Nahh. You on the other end..."

The intensity behind the keeper's look and her charming smile made Ali blush and lower her head. "How do you still make me do that?" She let out a small laugh.

"The same way you still make my heart racing just by telling me I look amazing."  _Come on Harris, now is the time to ask her._ And she really tried, but Ali was now just starring at her with a deep look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ali knew she was caught starring but she didn't even care anymore. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Sometimes I just get angry because I can't take your hand or I can't kiss you and it shouldn't be like that. I should just be able to do whatever I want whenever I want it." 

Ashlyn hoped that this is where Ali would tell her that she wanted to be together and live together. "And what do you want?" 

Ali's eyes slowly started to change to a darker state. "I want you. I want to touch you, and I want you to touch me."

Ashlyn felt the mood change and her mind and body followed. "And where do you want me to touch you?"

"Well...I want your lips here" she said, her thumb contouring her bottom lip. "And then I want them to go down here." her hand sliding down to her neck.

"What about my hands..." Ashlyn said with a husky voice.

"After taking off my dress, one would hold me still while the other one would go down there..." Ali answered with a low voice and closed eyes. Her hand slid over her underwear.

Ashlyn was hot and heavy watching the brunette starting to go down on herself and started to mimic her. "And than I would slowly stroke you until your head would roll back. Than I would slide in two fingers slowly." She watched Ali doing what she was saying and started to do the same thing to herself. "That's it, back and forth baby. Your hands are mine and mine are yours."

Ali imagine Ashlyn's long fingers inside her right now and was in pure bliss. When she opened her eyes she looked at a hot blonde reciprocating her movements and she lost it right there. 

"Oh my god Ash, I'm gonna cum..."

"I'm so close, wait for me baby... oh god"

And the same time, in two different countries and two different time zones, they came as one, both yelling each other's name. They played down in their beds and looked at each other threw the screen. They starred each other for a while, in a state of ecstasy and happiness. But something triggered a slit bit of sadness in Ashlyn and she spoke without thinking.

"Move in with me." She knew that was not how she wanted to ask, but it was the only thing that came to her mind.

Ali's eyes came to focus. "What?"

Ashlyn became nervous. "I mean just like in the summer and off season you know. You can stay in Germany, but have somewhere to come in the states and I mean it could be only when you want and I get that would want to be with your family too when you come here, so I understand if it's not want you want and..."

"Ashlyn calm down. You're rambling baby." Ali smiled at the cuteness that was her girlfriend.

"Sorry." Ashlyn let out a small laugh. "Nerves I guess."

"About what?" Ali was now taking a concerned and relaxing tone.

"What you're thinking about it. I just don't want you to think that I am making you choose between me and Germany or me and your family. I just... want to be with you whenever I can."

Ali took a few seconds to think about it, but he answer came quickly. Not only did she want to be with that girl often, she wanted to be with her always. Her season with Frankfurt had just ended, and it was time for her to end it with Germany as well. Her heart was somewhere else now.

"Okay."

Ashlyn was taken aback. "Okay?"

"Ashlyn, of course I want to live with you! And not only that but I want to be with you permanently. My heart is not in Germany anymore, it's in the US with a certain blonde. So yeah, okay."

The goofiest smile appeared on Ashlyn's face until she understood the extent of what the defender was telling her. "Wait, so you want to leave Germany all together? Really?"

Ali laughed. "Oh my god, how many times do I have say it! Yes yes yes!! I want to be with you!"

Small tears came to Ashlyn's eyes and she smiled. "We're gonna be together?"

"Together baby. I promise."

They both fell asleep with each other that night, smiling at the fact that they had beaten distance.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

"So, you should start receiving some my stuff today before I land. The guy told me that it might take a little while longer for the furniture, but my clothes and small items should get there."

Ali was rambling because today was the day that she was officially leaving Germany and although she didn't want to show it, she was sad and kind of nervous. Ashlyn noticed but didn't say anything. She knew how hard it was to say goodbye to a place that you love for someone that you love, having done the same. She tried to change her mind.

"Oh my god, all of your clothes are coming? You know I don't have like 5 walk-ins right?" She faked a worry tone.

"I do not own that many clothes!"

"Yes you do and don't forget about all those purses and shoes! You have a choice to make: them or me, cause we can't all live in one house darlin'."

"Your an ass!"

"I know right? A smartass, a badass, a cute ass... the list is sooo long!"

They both laughed and Ali's worries were going away. She knew she was making the right choice.

"I can't wait to see you Ash. And live with you. I love you." She was now serene.

"Love you too beautiful. You should probably head out soon if you don't wanna miss your flight and come home to your very sexy girlfriend."

"Alright calm your ego down, otherwise you won't be able to fit anywhere and come and get me with that big head of yours." 

Ashlyn laughed. "I have to be sexy in some way if I landed a girl like you!" 

Ali laughed as well. "Real smooth baby, real smooth. Alright I'm gonna head out now if I wanna see you tonight."

"Alright. I won't be able to come and pick you up, but text me when you land so I know you're okay! Love you!"

"Love you too."

Ali hung up and made her way outside with her two suit cases to wait for the taxi which was now arriving.

Her flight had been delayed for an hour because of a storm, so she texted Ashlyn so she would worry about being late. The flight was generally nice with a few turbulences, but nothing major. They had passed the Atlantic ocean and were now over America with only an hour left to do. Ali's smile was getting bigger by the second thinking that she would be in Ashlyn's arms soon. It was about 9 o'clock and the pilot had just announced that they were about to begin the landing with a forecast of thunderstorm over DC. 

Ali was listenning to her phone and looking out the window. The plane was now going threw the clouds and it started to shake a little bit, which was normal. Ali had experienced it multiple times, traveling a lot for work.

When the plane got under the clouds, the rain hit the plane and it kept shaking. At this point, Ali was starting to get a little uncomfortable, because normally the turbulences would've calmed down by now. When she started to close her eyes back up, she saw a quick flash right outside of the window. She looked out and saw that the right engine had caught on fire, probably dew to a lightning hitting it. Her eyes flew to the closest attendant and right when she was about to tell her, she heard the pilot's voice.

"Lady's and gentleman, we are currently experiencing technical difficulties and are asking you to keep your seatbelt on, your seat in a seating position and be ready for further instructions."

People were starting to look around to try and find out what was happening and a man looked right where Ali was previously looking.

"The wing, it's on fire!" 

Screams started to irrupt in the cabin and people started to run back to there seats, children were crying and Ali's mind was running a hundred miles an hour. The plane went down quickly and stabilized a few seconds after. She than heard three words.

"Brace for impact."

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, the air solely coming from the mask that had fallen in front of the passengers. Ali's body froze and her mind went blank except for one thing: Ashlyn. She was mad and tears were flowing down her cheeks.  _We were so close to be together! I love you Ashlyn. Please keep going baby, keep fighting. I promise I'll do the same... I'll fight... I'll..._

Everything went blank. She had lost consciousness.

Ashlyn was getting out of her meeting with the team's management and looked at her phone to see that Ali had texted her. Her flight was an hour late so she might have time to get home before Ali arrived. She went fast but still safely home. When she got up the stair of her apartment, she saw Ali's boxes on the porch and took them in, laughing at the labels:  _high heels, Ashlyn's (or mine) clothes, stuffed animals..._ She puts everything in the living room and started a bubble bath for Ali's arrival.

An hour later, she still hadn't heard anything from the brunette and started to get nervous. Even if she was stuck in traffic or something, she would've called or texted to say she had landed. Ashlyn decided to be a little more patient before trying to reach her so she plopped down on the sofa and opened the tv.

She was zapping threw the channels when it landed on the news. Nothing better was on so she dropped the remote and took a sip of water. The voice of the announcer was starting to bore her until she heard.

 _"Important news: an American Airline's plane coming from Germany has crashed in Forest Hills, causing a fire in a nearby forest. The condition of the passengers and members of the crew is still_ _unknown. More information coming soon._ _"_

Ashlyn jumped on her feet in disbelief.  _There's no way. That can't be hers. It can't be._

She quickly grabbed her phone and called Ali. No answer. She than called Kyle, thinking Ali might have given him some news. She was answered with a tear strained voice.

"The plane... Ali is..." Kyle was panicking.

"No she isn't okay! That was another plane! She told me hers was delayed, maybe it got pushed back again and she just forgot to tell me or, or, or..." Ashlyn's voice was hectic and the initial shock was starting to pass. Her mind got clearer.

The line became silent.

"Kyle, it can't be." Her voice was now low and shaky.

"What was her flight number?" Kyle asked.

As she was going, actually running, to get Ali's flight information, she saw a stuffed bear falling down from the top of the boxes. The bear that she had won for Ali on their first carnival together. She didn't even need to go get Ali's papers. She took it as a sign. She knew. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Ali's plane had gone down. Ali had gone down. And now, Ashlyn had gone down.

And everything went blank. Sadly, she was fully conscious. 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

She felt a sharp pain and heat coming from her left temple. The pain was so intense that it brought Ali out of her numb and unconscious state. She tried to touch her left side but her body wasn't cooperating. She tried to open her eyes but had no control over them. Her mind was fully awake, but her body wasn't. She heard a voices talking in a near distance.

"I'm gonna try again, but it doesn't seems like there's survivor man. There's barely anyone left in one piece." 

A bright light erupted through Ali's eyelid. "Can anybody hear me?" The man yelled. The light was getting closer and closer. "By any means necessary, please try to make yourself notice!".

Ali tried to speak. Hell she tried to yell. But it seemed that her brain had no more power over her vitals. The two men were dangerously close and she couldn't do anything.  _They're gonna pass right by me without seeing me._ She wanted to give up. It was too painful.  _But I promised you I would fight..._  She wasn't doing it for her anymore, but she needed to be heard. Just as she was trying to breathe in some air, she felt a very heavy load on her stomach.

"Unff" 

"Hey Dick, I think I heard something when I step on this! Come here man help me lift this piece of metal, quick!"

Ali knew enough about biology to know that the nervous system, even when brain dead, would pretty much always respond to stimulus. And if that stimulus had to be this guy's feet, than so be it. She felt a huge weight being lifted off of her body. The lack of weight caused her body to go numb again. Her mind was getting fuzzy. She barely had time to hear what the guys was saying before she lost consciousness again.

"There's a pulse!"

"Yeah but her body is not responding to anything and her eyes are dilated. Give it up man, she gonna die in the space of an hour."

"I don't give a fuck about her body! Her mind is fully there, and we've lost too many people today! I'm not given up!"

Ali was, once again, gone to another world...

Meanwhile...

_"Fireman are on the scene to_ _extinguish every last bit of fire in Forest Hills, hopping to eradicate any risks of spreading, while also looking for survivors. The investigators are starting to arrive on the scene to try and look for any clues of what may have caused the...."_

It was now 3 in the morning and Ashlyn was sitting on the sofa hugging the brown bear, eyes glued to the tv, but her mind was somewhere else. Far away in a dark forest. Her phone kept buzzing, and she barely had the will to look over and see that it was all from the team members, her family, and even Ali's family. She didn't answer any of them. 

Her body felt numb and the only sign to the outside world that she was still feeling anything was her red and glistening eyes. You could see the flames' reflection in her eyes as that was the only colour that she was still seeing. Everything else had gone dark.

She heard a faint knock on her door, but didn't have the energy nor intention to open. She kept quiet. She than heard an opening and a closing of her front door.

"Can I sit?" Ashlyn heard from behind. She didn't even need to turn around to know who this voice belonged to. Although it wasn't completely deformed by alcohol, she recognized the same agony she had heard a few weeks ago. Ashlyn didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ken took a seat, the furthest possible, on the couch. He eyed her from the side and saw the complete opposite of what he was confronted to a few weeks or months back. The strong and confident woman was replaced by a messy and destructed one. "I hum... I saw it. On the news."

"Look, I'm in no mood to fight today. I just... I can't. Please leave me alone." She answer in a barely audible voice.

"I didn't come here to fight. Actually, I don't even know why I came in the first place." He took a pause."I suppose I knew I couldn't go to Deb's or Kyle's and... it was the only place I could think of."

Ashlyn's tone pick back up a bit. "And what made you think you were welcome here?"

"Oh I know I'm not welcome. And if I looked for a place where I would be welcome, I would look for a long time. I wasn't really looking for a place, I was looking for a person: you."

Ashlyn's laugh was hollow. "What, so you can actually hit me this time?"

As much as he deserved it, he was tired to hear from that day and if he wanted to get through everything that was happening, he needed her. 

"Listen, I know I deserve this and I know that you're sad right now, but there's no need to be this harsh."He was yelling."You've always been the strong one for may family. Always! You've given my daughter love, my son an anchor and my wife, stabilization for her children. And you wanna know what? I got jealous okay! Jealous that you were all that I never could be! But now, if even the strongest woman I know is down, my family won't survive. And as much as you don't think so, I do care about all of them! And you. I need you. You're family Ashlyn. And I love my family."

Tears were going down on Ashlyn's cheeks. Ali's dad opened an emotional gate. "You don't know shit about love!" She was yelling with a mixture of anger and sadness."Love is when you would do anything for the other. Love is when you're not with the other person, your heart ache! Love is..." 

She was crying heavy tears, and she was sobbing. Ken thought he was a broken man, but the girl in front of him was destroyed. For once, she was the one who needed to be held. Which is what he did. She try to get out of his grip at first, but she was emotionally and physically drained. So she gave up.

Ken allowed the girl to cry, and even coaxed her hair. He felt her hands grips the back of his shirt.

"It's okay to not always be the strong one Ashlyn." He whispered. 

"She, sh.. she's gone!" It was all she was able to say. She cried even louder.

"We don't know that yet."

He kept whispering calming things to her until he felt her sobs calm down. 

Ashlyn had no more tears in her body. She let herself fall on his shoulder while he turned himself towards the tv. They listened to the news with a low volume. 

Ashlyn felt Ken slowly falling asleep. She wished she could do the same, but even though she was drained, her eyes wouldn't shut. It had been half an hour and there was still no news. She took her phone, and stared at her wallpaper of a very happy and smiling Ali.  _Her smile..._ Her eyes got watery again.  _Her eyes full of happiness and.. hope._   _I don't know if I still should but.. you give me hope baby._ Her lips were quivering.  _They're still_ _hope right?_ She was silently asking Ali this and right at this moment her ears picked up what the announcer was saying.

" _Five passengers were actually found alive and are actually being transported to MedStar Washington Hospital Center. Without being able to exactly identify the victims, there was one child, two adult males and two adult females..._ "

Her hole baby felt alive again and her mind started racing. She shook Ken awake.

"Ken! Ken wake up! We need to go to the hospital!"

"Hum... What..." He was still half-asleep.

"They found five people who were still alive, we need to go see if Ali is one of them! Please!" 

"No need to beg kid, we're going. But I'm driving. You're in no shape to drive."

They ran to the car, and drove way pass the speed limit. They got to the hospital in 20 minutes. Right when Ken was about to get out of the car Ashlyn grabbed him.

"Should we call Kyle and Deb?"

"Let's wait and see if... she there."

"Right." Ashlyn's conviction slightly faltered.

They both ran inside and went directly to the reception.

"Hi, we're here for the five people that just got in after the crash. Do you know who they are yet? Can we see them?"

"I'm sorry, we do not allow anyone in the urgent care. And only three people actually got here. Two died on their way here."

"What? Two who? What which ones?"

"All I can tell you is that one adult male and one adult female died. Their identities remain unknown."

When Ashlyn heard "female" she almost passed out. She kept a enough composure to ask. "If... if you ever find out the name of the female who is still alive just... just tell me. Please."

Ken felt her knees give up and he brought her back to sit down on a chair and sat beside her.

"We still have a chance." He told her.

A crowd formed in the lobby, with people all asking about the identities of the passengers, all hoping their loved ones were in there. People were screaming, crying and yelling at the employees. 

Three hours passed. Most people left, while the names of the unlucky victims were announced on tv. Ali's name hadn't been heard and the two were agonizing. 

The receptionist kept a close eye on the only two people who refused to leave. Her heart was asking for the both of them. She suddenly heard an alert with the files of the three patients recently admitted. She opened them. She looked at the adult female one. She than looked at the older man and young female in the waiting room. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards them. 

_Damn I hope it's who they're looking for._

 


	21. Chapter 21

"It's not?" The receptionist said with a surprised tone.

"No it's not!" Ashlyn yelled. "Oh my god it's not.." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you know, because of the blond hair, and the height..."

"Well you thought wrong!" Ashlyn yelled again.

Ken pulled her back while Ashlyn tried to get out of his grip. "Calm down, let's go home."

"NO! no, no, no..." The keeper fell down to her knees.

The receptionist was about to give the young girl support when a loud alert resonated through the hall. The two front doors opened at the same time with an emergency team pushing a gurney while asking people to move out of the way. 

"Let's move people, let's go!" He now talked to the receptionist. "The emergency entry is encumbered so we gotta take her through here. Female, adult, internal and external bleeding. Found on the last round. We gotta have an ER ready in 2. Let's go Mary!"

Ken tried to move Ashlyn out the way and looked up. She was purple and bleeding all over but he would recognize her anywhere. 

"Ali... my baby." He whispered. 

Ashlyn barely heard him through her sobs, but that name was the only thing that she was holding onto right now, and so she did. She looked up and saw a very bruise and bleeding, but alive Ali. Her hair were sticking to her forehead due to the drying blood, her neck was in a cast, she was strapped all over and artificially breathing through an oxygen mask. Someone seeing their loved one in this position would normally be devastated. But not Ashlyn. For her, it was the complete opposite. Ali was still alive, and that's all that mattered. 

She quickly got to her feet and ran to the brunette. She grabbed her hand before the group of men could tell her not to. She grabbed her right hand with both of hers and repeatedly kissed it.

"Ali! Baby, it's me! Please be okay, please be okay.." The flood opened back up, just when she thought she was done crying.

"Mam' we're gonna ask you to step back right now." The man was practically yelling.

Ashlyn ignored him. "I love you, please be okay baby... please, for me. I love you..."

"For the last time, step back!" He said again. Seeing that she wasn't hearing him, he silently asked his colleague to restrain her.

Feeling two arms closing around her from behind, she immediately tried to set herself free. "Let me go! I need to see her, let me go! ALI!" 

The guy tried to calm her down, but took a hard tone. "She needs immediate care, and you're preventing her from doing so. If you want her to get the treatments that she needs, you need to let her go."

Those words resonated through Ashlyn's head and seemed to calm her. She didn't want to do anything that would intervene with Ali's saving. She stopped her movements and everything went in slow motion around her. The nurses running to get an ER ready, Ken coming to hug her, seeing Ali being taken away around his shoulder... Ken's voice brought her back slowly.

"Come on Ash, let's sit down." Seeing that she refused to move, he added "We got her, she's alive. It's ok."

But Ashlyn knew there was nothing more uncertain right now. Her life was hanging on by a thread, and there was nothing she could do. That's what she thought about for the next four hours. She and Ken often went to asks for updates, but they were always answered that they we would be informed if there was further developments. All they knew is that she was in surgery due to multiple internal bleedings, and they would do anything they could to save her. Ashlyn was getting tired of hearing the same speech over and over again. Her eyes were puffy and she was starring into the empty space in front of her, her thoughts invaded with images of a distorted Ali.

"I just remembered, we should probably call Deb and Kyle." Ken said in a tired voice.  

"Yeah we should... do that." she answered vaguely.

Ken didn't think he was the one who should do it, his relations with the two being the way they were, but seeing Ashlyn's state he figured she couldn't handle much more.

"I'll be right back." He patted her on the lap and got up.

Ashlyn sat back up in her seat at his touch and looked down at her hands.  _Look, I don't know if there's anything or anyone up there, but if there is... please let her be okay. I'll do anything, I promise_. she looked back up and saw the lady from the front desk looking at her from afar. When she saw Ashlyn looking back, she gave her a small smile.

"I'm not religious or anything, but... I'll pray for her too." she said to Ashlyn.

"Oh yeah hum... thanks. I'm not either, but at this point I'm willing to do anything to help." she said in a disheartened tone.

"Family of Ali Krieger?" A doctor said.

Ashlyn quickly got up to her feet. "I'm her girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, but I need an immediate relative or family member." 

"Look her father's not far away, he'll come back soon, just please tell me what's going on."

"Once again, I'm sorry but..."

The lady from the front desk interrupted the two. "Come on Robert, she's been waiting for hours for this. I can confirmed that she was with a man who appeared to be the patient's father, so please, do me this favour."

The doctor looked between the two ladies in for of him and saw the desperation behind the blonde's eyes.

"Alright, but do go around telling people that. I could get fired."

"Thank you, thank you!" Ashlyn said. She looked at the other woman. "Thank you."

"I'm willing to do anything to help." she said, repeating Ashlyn's previous words. She than walked away.

"Look, we've been able to stop any immediate internal bleeding and no major damage was done to her organs. She has broken ribs, a broken arm, and a few scratches, but other than that everything is fine. She was very lucky all and all. She's not awake yet, but her vitals are stable."

Ashlyn felt the biggest relief at the man's words. "Can I see her?"

"Yes you may, but I have to warn you. Her physical state is not at its peak. She is currently on an artificial respirator to allow her lungs to recover from the few bleedings we found. She has sutures and bruises. I'm telling you this so that you prepare yourself. It might be a bit intimidating at first."

She gave him a small nod, scared of what she might walk into, but she knew she needed to see her so she couldn't let him see that she was scared. She followed him and they went to a few doors down the hall. 

"Here you go." He respectfully opened the door and left the blonde.

She took a deep breath and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She needs you. Go. I'll wait outside." Ken told her.

She took a step inside and her eyes immediately filled with tears. Her hand went to her mouth, her lips quivering. _Oh my god..._ Ali was lying there, so small in what seemed to be a enormous bed in comparison. Her chest was rising and falling to the rhythm of the machines surrounding her. Her eye and lower lip were busted. She was all broken, but she was here. 

Ashlyn made her way slowly towards the bed. She ran her hand through her hair and looked up. _Thank you._ She than passed her trembling hands through Ali's hair, pushing aside a few hair. That touch alone made her loose it. As much as she was scared to brake the brunette a few seconds ago, she was now crumbling on top of her. She allowed their two forehead to touch, holding her hair with one hand and grabbing Ali's hand with the other one. She was crying heavy tears on the girl's forehead.

"Baby..." she was sobbing.

She kissed her forehead and closed her eyes shut, feeling the warmth of the girl beneath her. She took a deep breath.

"I love you. I don't know what I would do without you. I just spent twelve hours thinking about it, and... Al I need you to wake up cause I'm a mess. Without you that's all I am." She pulled back not even a centimetre to look at her love. "Thank you for fighting my little warrior." She pecked her forehead. At that same time she felt a small squeeze on her hand.

The keeper immediately looked down to their joint hands and back up at Ali.

"Baby?" She said full of hope.

She got no answer. 

Her smile didn't falter. "It's okay, don't try too hard. I know you're with me." She than laughed sweetly, for the first time in hours. 

"You're with me." she said, feeling nothing but pure happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing lol thank for your feedbacks! A few chapters to go ;)


	22. Chapter 22

It had been 3 days. 72 hours. Still no sign of consciousness from Ali apart from that one hand squeeze Ashlyn had felt the first time she saw her in that white yet sombre bed. And the more hours that passed, the more Ashlyn started to think that it had been her imagination playing games 3 days ago. At first, that hand squeeze was all that she could hold on to. Now she slowly started to give up and feel it slip away.

At first, everybody thought Ali was a miraculous survivor and everybody was hopeful. Now Ashlyn could feel the uncertainty in every doctor's eyes and worry in their voices even though they tried to remain calm and positive.

Ashlyn had been on the edge the last few hours, her worries growing by the minute. Still refusing to move from Ali's side, she was sitting next to Ali's bed in a dark blue chair, her chin resting on her folded arms, them resting on Ali's bed. Her right hand was holding Ali's. Her eyes were empty, emotions only showing when she thought about the possibility of a negative outcome. Right in the middle of her thoughts, she heard two voices right outside of the closed doors. One that she could recognize as Ali's doctor and another one that she assumed to be his assistant. They were obviously trying to remain quiet.

"I don't understand, we did every test possible and everything is normal. Her blood pressure is stable and no major lashes are happening. Yet it's been 3 days! Why isn't she waking up?"

"Maybe we missed something sir."

"We didn't miss anything, I made sure of that. A prolonged coma can be dangerous for the brain cells as it is normally helping the brain recoup. When it's fully functioning like miss Krieger's, it's only killing it."

Inside the room, Ashlyn's tears were slowly falling down, her gaze never leaving Ali. She was starting to rile that Ali was dying right in front of her.

_Don't give up on_ _yourself Al please. Don't give up on me... You were the only one who never did, please don't start now._

"The only thing I can think of that is causing this is the oxygen not being able to circulate fast enough to the brain, but we checked every major laceration that might've appear on her organs and nothing was apparent sir. "

"And what were the exact result of her pulmonary exam?"

"Both lungs were in excellent condition. The scans were very clear except for the underside of the left one, but since she was responding to the tests, we assumed..."

"You assumed?!? A doctor never assumes! Her left lung is collapsing..." he barged in the room, the door flying open.

At that same moment, Ali's body started to shake and she gasped for air. Her eyes remained closed but she was heavily gasping for air. The rasp in voice sent chills down Ashlyn's spine. The monitors went crazy and before she realized what was happening, Ali's bed was being pulled away.

"NO! NO!" Ashlyn said, screaming and crying all at once. 

Ken and Kyle, who were both in the hall at the time, came in and Kyle restrained her from behind. Both men were crying just as much.

"I just got her back, don't take her away from me again!" 

Ashlyn's world was crashing down once again. As opposed to a whirlwind of emotions, she was empty. All the good and the bad that she had done, everything she accomplished, everyone she deceived, her life basically. Everything was gone, leaving nothing but an empty shell. She was motionless for the next hours. The boys made sure to surround her at all time. Kyle was a mess. But although it was hard to keep his emotions in check, he kept remembering how Ashlyn picked him up when he taught he had reached the end of the baril. It was his turned and he took it upon himself to take care of her.

 

Ali was in another world. She felt trapped and she couldn't breathe anymore. Everything was black. The only reason she knew she wasn't dead nor completely lost was Ashlyn's voice. Her screams had resonated through her entire body.Her voice was her lifeline now. She couldn't stop fighting, she promised. But her mind was getting fuzzy. The air was getting thinner. Her whole body felt numb.  _Ashlyn... Ash... Baby I can't... breathe... I can't... come back... to you...I'm so... sorry._

 

A few hours later, Ashlyn was asleep on a chair with a small blanket wrapped around her, her head learning on Ken's shoulder. Kyle was on his way back with a few snacks from the cafeteria when he got intercepted by a small brunette.

"Hum, sorry sir?"

"Yes?"

"I saw you with the blonde over there." she said pointing to a very much asleep and exhausted Ashlyn. "Are you here for Ali Krieger?"

"Hum yes, I'm her brother, and you are?" 

"I'm Mary, the hum receptionist from downstairs. I talked with her earlier about Ali. She seems exhausted." she said in a compassionate tone.

"She really is. We all are." he said, discouraged.

"Hum look I don't think I should be telling you this, but I hate seeing you all like this. Especially her." she said pointing at Ashlyn again. "Your sister has been readmitted into her private room. The operation was done an hour ago. She is stable."

"What?!? Why didn't anyone tell us?" Kyle said angrily.

"I guess they really wanted to make sure that everything was okay before telling you. They screwed up once, and I don't think they wanna do that again."

Kyle calmed down a little bit. "Okay. Well hum... thank you for telling me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just don't mention it to anyone. I could lose my job."

"Don't worry." He smiled.

He then jogged to his family and sat beside Ashlyn. He slowly shook her to wake her up.

"Ashlyn." Another shake.

"Ash wake up, I got some good news." Ashlyn's head slowly turned towards him, her eyes barely opening. Ken was all ears.

"Ali is back in her room. The surgery's done and everything went great." he said with a small smile.

Ashlyn barely moved. "Look, if this is a joke to try and make me happy this is twisted man."

"It's not a joke Ash, she's really back!"

"Than why did't they tell us?" she said skeptically.

"Because they wanna wait to see if she's really okay before telling us. They don't want to repeat what happened before." Seeing that Ashlyn still looked at him with small eyes he continued. "Come with me if you don't believe me." Ashlyn didn't move. "Come on you big lump." he said, lifting her arm and pulling her up.

They both walked until they were in front of the windows looking into Ali's room. They both stop, tears coming right back up.

"See," he said with a shaky voice. "Told you she was there." He got around a motionless Ashlyn and got in.

Ashlyn saw him sitting and taking Ali's hand. But she couldn't get herself to do the same. she was convinced that she would be taken away from her again. That it was just a mirage, it wasn't real. Kyle looked back at her and he waved her to come in. 

"Go Ash, she okay." Ken told her from behind. After a few seconds he added "She won't get away again." Just like he read her mind.

A force that she couldn't even recognize herself pushed her in. It made her feet move, one step in front of the other. She sat beside Kyle and they were both quiet.

Ali's doctor was passing by and stopped in front of the window to see the family. He knew they were not supposed to be there. Hell, they weren't even suppose to know. His instincts took over and he was about to get in to tell them, but seeing them desperately clutching onto this woman made him think twice.  _Just this once..._ He moved along.

An hour later, they were alternating their one on one time with Ali. Ken had gone first, then Kyle, and now Ashlyn was in. Oppositely to the other two, she didn't say a word. Her gaze was focused on her brunette, her head resting on her folded arms. She was absently playing with Ali's fingers and looking at the joint hands when she felt the small and tan fingers slightly grabbing hers. She looked up to gorgeous and better yet, opened, brown eyes. 

Ali had been watching her for a few seconds with tears in her eyes.

Ashlyn's eyes filled with tears as well and she started sobbing. Her hands immediately flew to each side of Ali's head.

"Oh my god." She said sobbing. She kissed Ali's forehead crying.

With every bit of strength she had, Ali slowly grabbed Ashlyn's wrists. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

Ashlyn pulled back a bit, just enough to look into her eyes. "Hi." she said with a smile. "I love you." She said with a mix of desperation and child-like voice.

Ali's tears were the only things that were showing strength. "I love you too Ash."

They were both holding on to each other like their lives depended on it. Ashlyn slowly lowered herself and kissed the brunette's lips softly yet passionately. They both tasted each other's tears. Ashlyn pulled away and rested her forehead on Ali's. 

"I missed you." Ali said. "Ash I was so scared." Her sobs were getting stronger.

"I was scared too baby." Ashlyn said, wrapping carefully her arms around Ali, rocking her back and forth. She kept her like that, kissing the top of her head, until Ali calmed down. 

The boys wanted so badly to come in, having seen Ali wake up through the window, but they both knew that the girls needed each other right now.

It took 30 minutes for the sobs to stop for both girls. They never moved from each other's embrace.

"I don't ever wanna be without you Ali." Ashlyn said on top of her head.

"And I don't ever wanna be without you." Ali answered in a small voice.

A few seconds passed and the words came out before she even thought about it.

"Marry me." Ashlyn said.

Ali pulled back to look into her eyes. "What?"

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger, would you do me the extreme honour of marrying me? Right here, right now, marry me."

Even when she thought she had no tears left for her to cry, Ali found herself in a new round of sobs. "Yes. Oh my god yes!" She grabbed Ashlyn's face down to hers and kissed her with everything that she had.

"I don't even have a ring." Ashlyn said with a stupid grin on her face.

"I don't care." Ali answer on the same tone.

They both laughed and shared another passionate kiss.

"You're my forever miss Krieger." Ashlyn said between kisses.

"And you're my always miss Harris" Ali answered.

And somehow, together for once and for all, they finally had their happy ending.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys! Thanks for sticking with me! I'm planning on writing a lot more so if you guys have any requests or ideas you want to read, tell me!!


End file.
